The Dalton School for Gifted Youngsters
by LizzieCriss
Summary: Kurt transfers to a new school specifically for "gifted" kids like himself. But what happens when he meets Blaine? AU Everyone has mutant superpowers. Yay! Rated M for future chapters  mostly language though . First fic so please review!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first serious attempt at a story. I'm really nervous! Please review! Ahhh! Okay, yeah. xD**

**Also, I don't own Glee. Thought I should clarify.**

* * *

><p>Kurt glanced sheepishly down the grand, marble hallways of The Dalton School for Gifted Youngsters desperately hoping to find his way to his first class without looking like an incompetent idiot. The glossy halls seemed almost eerie in the silence, but that was probably just his memories coming back to haunt him.<p>

Visions of the dank, locker-lined hallways of McKinley rushed into Kurt's mind, making him dizzy. The aroma of cheap cafeteria food and gym socks assaulted his nostrils and panic began to set in as he remembered the faces of his tormentors and the sounds of their taunts. _"Freak.", "Loser.", "Faggot."_ Kurt remembered Karofsky's face hovering over his just moments before…No. Kurt pulled himself back to the present with a lurch that forced him to steady himself with a hand on the ornate wall next to him. He came here to forget all of things, not to let the memories continue to haunt him.

Plus, _here _was a school where he would be accepted. He had to be because they were all like him here; mutants. Kurt hated that word though. He much preferred the term "gifted", as he had pointed out to his father while reading through one of Dalton's pamphlets after that fateful day in the locker room. It had been the last straw that had prompted his search in a new, more tolerant school.

His father, not being the one he'd inherited his gift from, was extremely protective of Kurt, especially when it came to being bullied over who he was. Despite his sexual preference and superhuman abilities, Burt Hummel loved his son all the same, and believed that everyone else should to. Burt felt that those who disagreed with him needed a good fist to the jaw (though, he had never actually acted on this opinion).

Kurt glanced down at the schedule in his hands and saw that if he had gotten to school on time he would be in computer science with Mrs. Hamilton. As it was, he had chemistry with Mr. Cohen second block. He let out a groan. He _hated_ chemistry and had barely passed it at McKinley and now that he was at Dalton they had a higher standard for their students and felt that Kurt could do better than a "D" and would therefore retake the course. He couldn't help that all those formulas gave him a migraine, not to mention that memorizing the periodic table had taken him months longer than the other students. If they thought that grade was bad, then he shuddered to think of what it will end up being now that he was at a private school with "higher standards" (which was really just code for more difficult classes and smarter students). He was _royally_ screwed.

Kurt looked up from his schedule and peered down the hall searching for the room number. He froze when he heard the scuff of a shoe on the linoleum. Kurt spun around to see nothing but an empty, decadent hallway in front of him.

"_Still…" _he thought, _"Best be safe."_ And with that Kurt took off in the direction of the main foyer slightly on edge and with the occasional fleeting look over his shoulder. He couldn't take any chances. Not after everything he'd been through. Though, as he got closer to the front of the school, he began to realize how silly he was and internally kicked himself for being such a chicken. Then he realized that he was actually quite lost.

As Kurt rounded the final corner before entering what he thought should be the foyer, he found himself colliding with what seemed like a warm brick wall.

"Unf!" Kurt let out a huff as the air was knocked out of him. He felt the sudden grasp of a strong hand at his elbow keeping him steady.

"Woah there!"

Kurt looked up to find himself trapped in the most beautiful hazel eyes he'd ever seen.

"You alright?" the breath taking stranger asked.

"_Oh, me! He's talking to ME!"_ Kurt thought, his eyes never leaving the other boy's.

Kurt searched for words but nothing seemed to come out. His brain felt like scrambled mush and it was a good thing the beautiful boy was steadying him because he found that his knees had suddenly turned into jelly.

The other boy to continued search Kurt's eyes for any sign of an answer. Kurt began to realize this, _"Say SOMETHING you idiot!"_

"Uh-huh" he managed to squeak out.

The other boy laughed with relief as he released his arm, "Sorry, I didn't see you there! I'll have to be more careful next time!" He flashed a flawless smile at Kurt and drug a hand through his brown curls. Kurt had to remind himself to breathe. Oxygen was important.

"Uh…yeah." Kurt said as he blushed fervently and stared at the ground.

The other boy didn't seem to notice and instead offered his hand out to Kurt, "I'm Blaine."

Kurt, flustered, managed to gain enough control over his brain to grasp his hand and reply, "Kurt."

The two boys stood in silence and gazed into each other's eyes for a beat before Blaine relinquished Kurt's hand, lookin mildly confused. Kurt continued to grin at him like an idiot.

"Are you new here? I've never seen you around before…" Blaine's searching eyes seemed to bore a hole straight through Kurt.

Kurt blubbered, "Ermm...yeah, I kind of just transferred today."

"Oh, that's cool! It's always fun meeting a new student before they're corrupted by the Dalton ways." Blaine grinned at him and chuckled at Kurt's blank stare.

Kurt jumped as the bell signaling the end of the period pierced the calm of the hallway.

Blaine put a hand on his shoulder, "Maybe you should stick close to me for now. I don't think you're quite prepared for this just yet…"

Before Kurt had a chance to ask Blaine what on earth he was talking about, classroom doors began to swing open as a stampede of children and teenagers began to rush out in a raucous frenzy. Kurt tucked himself between to wall and Blaine, while peering over the other boy's shoulder at the wide array of rowdy students passing them.

Kurt gasped as a girl turned and walked straight through the wall to his right. He could feel his jaw dropping to an unattractive level, but he couldn't help himself. He had _never_ seen someone use their ability openly in public like that before. Then there was a crash to his right as a member of a group of boys throwing paper wads crashed into a trash can. It wasn't until the boy stood and brushed himself off that Kurt noticed that the boys weren't actually using their hands to throw the paper wads. In fact, they weren't using anything at all…

"Mayfield! Fletcher! Knock it off and get to class!" Blaine shouted at the boys, who quickly gathered themselves and rushed down the halls cackling.

Kurt looked at Blaine with his eyebrows raised in a question and Blaine just shrugged and ducked as a banana went flying over his head.

He leaned over to Kurt and took his schedule. After skimming over it he grabbed Kurt's hand, "C'mon, I'll show you where your class is. I know a short cut." Blaine winked and with that they were off and he was carefully guiding Kurt through the chaos and into the main foyer, which was even worse than the previous hall. Everywhere he turned there were students gathered in circles of friends chatting and laughing and openly using their powers as if it wasn't a big deal or…_dangerous_.

"_This is going to take some getting used to…"_ Kurt thought as he watched a boy playfully shoot a jet of water from his fingertips at a girl he was with who then froze the water mid-air with a smirk.

Just as Kurt turned to Blaine to ask him if this chaos was an everyday thing, a large, glowing Frisbee flew straight over his head, jostling his hair. As Kurt turned to screech at the perpetrator of this heinous crime, he saw a lanky, blonde boy leap from the floor straight up to the lavish and _expensive_ looking chandelier in the center of the foyer to catch the Frisbee in question. The boy howled with laughter as he tossed it back in the direction of a short boy with a dark mop of hair that leaped in the air to intercept it before it smashed into a trophy case. Kurt stared at the dark-haired boy in fuming disbelief as Blaine continued to tow him across the massive foyer.

Kurt had faced forward in an attempt to gain his bearings (as he was now tripping over his feet) when Blaine shot out his arm in front of Kurt to stop him. Just as he did, the lithe figure of the blonde boy dropped gracefully from the chandelier, a mere few feet from the two boys.

"Well, what do we have here?" the boy chuckled and began to circle Kurt, who was now frozen in fear. He had somehow, in all of the current confusion, missed that the boy had a long tail trailing behind him that was the same shade of blonde as his shaggy hair.

"Fresh meat?" the boy inquired and Kurt thought his eyes might literally pop out of his head.

"Back off, Jeff," Blaine said lightheartedly, "He's already freaked out enough as it is now."

Kurt nodded lightly in agreement, his eyes never leaving Jeff's tail. The two boys exchanged a knowing look as Jeff burst into a fit of laughter.

"You'd better get him to class before he ends up curled in a ball in the corner like the last newbie…" Jeff trailed off with shudder "They couldn't find the poor kid for days."

Blaine simply nodded, "That's what I was trying to do before we ran into your sorry hide."

Jeff smirked and turned towards the direction of the boy he'd been playing Frisbee with and shouted, "Nick! Chemistry is calling our names!" The two boys dashed off, Nick on foot and Jeff climbing the walls. _"Yep, gonna take a while to get used to this."_ Kurt thought as Blaine began to tow him again, this time in the direction of the slightly frightening troublemakers.

As the passing period grew to a close, the chaos around them seemed to die down and before Kurt knew it, they were right in front of room 147, Mr. Cohen's chemistry class.

"You're lucky I have him this period or you would have left to the mercy of the Mischief Twins in the lobby." Blaine snickered as he gestured for Kurt to enter the room.

Kurt, beginning to get ahold of himself looked at Blaine questioningly, "Mischief Twins?"

"It's their nickname. You'll figure out why soon enough." Blaine grimaced and shook his head, "I've never been able to keep those two in line…"

"Keep those two in line?"

"Yeah," Blaine motioned for them to sit in the two unoccupied desks in the back corner of the room, "I'm what we call a Prefect. We're sort of like hall monitors, with more power and responsibilities."

Kurt laughed, "Blaine, I know what a Prefect is. I have read a Harry Potter book or two…" Okay, _all_ of them. _Multiple times._

Blaine blushed, "Oh…I…" but before he could finish he was cut off as Mr. Cohen silenced the class to take roll and begin the lesson.

* * *

><p>The period passed like any normal high school class: teacher dithering on for an entire hour and half of the students not paying attention to a word that they say. Kurt paid attention though. He was determined to at least pull a "B" in it this time. He had decided that if he was going to have re-do it and live through hell again, he might as well re-do it right.<p>

He thought he actually had a shot too, that is, until Mr. Cohen gave him his syllabus and an un-Godly amount of homework that he had two weeks to catch up on.

"Where does he get off forcing me to make up half a semester's worth of assignments? I swear, that man is the devil incarnate!" Kurt's fuming kept him distracted from the surrounding bedlam as Blaine guided him towards the dining hall for lunch.

Blaine laughed quietly at the way Kurt's ranting seemed to make him immediately fit into Dalton's hallways, "It'll get better, I promise. Cohen's always hard on transfers. He wants to make sure you're not just here for the free ride. A lot of kids show up with abilities thinking they'll get special treatment here because of who they are and won't have to work for their grades. It doesn't really work like that seeing as we're _all_ different."

Blaine guided Kurt into the most extravagant room Kurt had seen yet. The beautiful dining hall was ceiling to floor mahogany with ornate, golden scrolls along the cornice. Tasteful rococo art was hung over the entrances to the lunch lines, which had beautiful arched doorways that seemed large enough for a giant to walk through. The gorgeous stained glass windows that lined the walls let in enough light that they caused the wooden dining tables and benches to shine lie they were brand new. Dalton's dining hall put McKinley's dingy cafeteria to shame. Even the food smelled better! _"It had damn well taste better with what the tuition costs."_ Kurt thought.

"Speaking of being different, what _is_ your ability? If you don't mind my asking, it's just…you seem fairly normal to me." With that Blaine smiled at him and guided Kurt into the nearest line

Kurt could feel his heart beating erratically in his chest,"Errmmm…" he struggled for words. _"Did he just call me _'_normal_'_?"_

Blaine's brow furrowed, "Sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just thought it wouldn't hurt to ask."

There was somewhat of an awkward pause between them as Kurt struggled to slow his heart beat and think of a response and Blaine tried to think of anything to say at all. They both grabbed trays full of food and headed to the nearest empty table to sit down.

"I'm a telepath…" Blaine said after a few more minutes of silence. His eyes locked onto Kurt's, searching again. Always searching.

"Oh," Kurt said, feeling suddenly uncomfortable, "What am I thinking?" Kurt began to panic as he picked at his lunch,_ "Stop thinking about his eyes, and his adorable curly hair, and, Oh God! That smile!" _Kurt could feel the blush rising to his cheeks.

"That's the thing; I have no idea." Blaine shook his head, "Your mind is completely blank to me."

"_So much for being normal…"_ Kurt sighed and dropped his eyes to his food. "What does that mean then? Other than that I'm freakier than all of the other freaks."

"I can't say for sure, but my guess would be that it has something to do with your power. Maybe, a defense mechanism of sorts?" Blaine shrugged.

Kurt shrugged in return. He could accept that as a possibility, given what his power was.

"So, Bella, am I on the right track? Is your power something defense related?" Blaine gave him a devilish smirk.

"You will _never_ find out if you call me that again." Kurt glared daggers at his new companion who was now doubled over laughing.

"All right. Deal." Blaine nodded, his eyes never leaving Kurt's.

"Do you…want me to show you?" Kurt asked, suddenly feeling shy. He'd never voluntarily shown someone his ability. No one had ever _asked_.

"If you're okay with that…" Blaine trailed off, unsure of why this moment had begun to seem intimate.

Kurt nodded and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and let himself slip away as the familiar sensation took over and he felt his skin tingle from head to toe.

He heard Blaine let out a small gasp from across the table,"Woah…"

"Yeah." Kurt sighed.

Blaine began to reach out to touch the air where Kurt had been and found his hand meeting with Kurt's shoulder.

"Yes, I'm still here." Kurt chuckled as Blaine snatched his hand away.

"I've never actually seen someone turn invisible before," Blaine laughed, "Pretty cool."

"Blainey!" the joint cry came from none other than Jeff and Nick who were rushing over to their table with trays piled high with food.

"Where's newbie?" Jeff asked, ducking down to look under the table for their new victim.

"We could have sworn we just saw him eating with you!" Nick let out an annoyed sigh as he too peeked under the table searching for Kurt.

Blaine began laughing at the downtrodden looks on his friends faces.

"What?" Nick scowled.

"He was _right there_!" Jeff shouted while jumping onto the bench and pointing at the exact spot where Kurt was still seated, his tail flailing wildly. He slid down into his seat, "Oh well, we'll find him sooner or later."

"And he won't know what hit him." The grin spreading across the boys faces even creeped out Blaine, who had known the pair since middle school.

"I'm right here." Kurt clearly couldn't see the looks on their faces, Blaine thought, or he would be running for the hills.

The boys both jumped, clearly not used to being the ones getting surprised. Nick spit his drink clear across the table and fell out of his seat while Jeff clean out of his seat and on the chandelier hanging above their table.

"What is it with you and hanging off light fixtures?" Kurt scoffed, suddenly feeling much braver as he phased back into sight.

"Cool power newbie." Nick said while wiping his mouth with the napkin that he snatched out of Blaine's hands, "But you will soon come to regret ever having done that."

"And we sincerely hope that you take that warning into consideration and never pull such a stunt again." Jeff added, now back in his seat.

"Preposterous…" Nick snorted before digging into the mound of food on his tray.

"And on that note we'll be leaving." Blaine said as he cleared off his and Kurt's now empty trays.

Kurt stood and waved at Nick and Jeff as he walked with Blaine to drop of their trays at the dish washer's window.

"I was thinking maybe I could go get permission from the front office to help you find your dorm room and help you unpack seeing as I'm a Prefect," Blaine looked up and saw the guarded expression on Kurt's face and quickly added, "if you'd like?"

Kurt nodded and graciously smiled at him. _"Why is this beautiful boy helping me? What did I do to deserve him? Oh, right…"_

Blaine's face cracked into a grin, "Great! Just give me a few minutes and I'll be right out to take you to the dorms."

Kurt decided to rest on one of the stunning couches in the foyer while he waited. While fiddling with his bag, Kurt looked up to see a small, dark-haired boy sitting on a couch across from him bent over a book grumbling to himself. Kurt recognized him from his chemistry class second period._ "Well, you came here for a fresh start. It's now or never."_

Kurt set off across the entrance hall towards the boy who didn't once look away from his text book.

"Ooh! Chemistry! I hate that class! I never could memorize all of those nasty formulas!" Kurt grinned as the boy looked up at him, shocked to have been disturbed.

Kurt stood next to him in silence as the boy stared at him, mouth hanging open. _"So much for a fresh start…"_

"I'm Kurt." He smiled and stuck his hand out for the smaller boy to shake.

After hesitating for a moment, the other boy firmly grasped his hand in return, "Thad." He smiled sheepishly at Kurt as his eyes darted to the ground. _"Ah, that explains it."_

"Ar…Are you new?" the boy stammered.

"Yep, just transferred today!" Kurt beamed at him.

"Oh, well, I hope you like it here." Thad smiled at him and Kurt noticed his tension ease away.

"Me too." Kurt glanced across the hall to see Blaine exiting the office, "Well, I hope to see you around Thad." Kurt smiled and waved goodbye.

"You too." Thad nodded and waved at Kurt, and turned back to his school work with a much brighter outlook.

"I see you're already making friends." Blaine smirked as Kurt caught up with him and they headed out the main doors and across the grounds to the dorms.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Kurt smiled to himself, proud to have taken that little leap towards friendship.

"Now, what dorm are you in?" Blaine asked as Kurt reached into his bag to retrieve the slip of paper.

"Building 2, room 248." Kurt read out. His stomach did a flip of unease when he saw the expression on Blaine's face, 'What?"

"That's right next door to me." Blaine said, his eyes avoiding Kurt's as he shifted uneasily in his blazer.

"Oh," Kurt said, staring blankly at the ground, "Is that a problem?"

"Oh, no!" Blaine looked panicked, "I just, enjoyed having a bathroom all to myself, that's all." He smiled reassuringly at Kurt, who now looked completely lost. "All of the students at Dalton have single bedrooms, for privacy reasons. Mixing hormonal teenagers with strange mutant powers in cramped living conditions apparently didn't go over too well when the school first opened. So when buildings 2, 3, and 4 were built, they were made into singles with adjoining bathrooms." Blaine explained.

Kurt wasn't sure if he should be calm, now knowing Blaine didn't mind basically rooming with him, or if he should be freaking out because he was rooming with _Blaine_. He finally decided on freaking out.

As Blaine led Kurt through the beautiful marble front lobby of the dorm, Kurt began to panic. He was on the verge of hyperventilating and he knew he had to get away from Blaine as soon as possible. Blaine led him up the stairs as Kurt began formulating an escape plan.

"Well, here we are. I'm right here in 246 and," Blaine grand gesture towards the door marked '248', "here you are." He said with a warm smile.

"Right…" Kurt dug in his bag for the key, snatching it up and shoving it in the lock. "Well, I think I'll just…unpack on my own. I want to get used to everything and all. Yeah." Kurt turned away from Blaine to open the door.

Blaine sputtered, "Oh, erm…right. Of course. Yeah. Just, knock on my door if you need anything."

"Will do." Kurt stepped into his room and shut the door right behind him, locking it. He turned around to face the massive boxes stuffed with his belongings (mostly clothes) and sighed, slowly sinking down to the floor. "Why? Why does _he_ have to be _right next door_?" Kurt groaned and his head fell on his knees as he realized that things were definitely not going to be simple like he had hoped.

* * *

><p>Just outside the door, Blaine stood, dumbfounded. He shook himself out of it and turned towards his door, reaching into his pocket for his key. He entered the room slowly, closing the door behind him with a sound click. He immediately slumped his back against it, lightly banging his head against the solid frame. "That is <em>so<em> inconvenient…" He groaned, knowing his life just got a lot more complicated.

**So, what'd you think? *hides face in embarrassment* If the reviews are good, I'll consider posting a second chapter. So, review if you liked and reassure my nervous butt that this isn't COMPLETE crap. =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, you guys are pretty much awesome! I seriously did not expect to get such amazing reviews! And so quickly too!*spazzes* Thank you SOOO much! =D**

**I hope this is better than the first chapter. I went back and re-read it this morning and noticed like, a bazillion and one errors. I was freaking out so much last night that I didn't think to proofread it and immediately logged off as soon as I posted it. So, I proofread this chapter extra. =]**

**So, here you have it, I'm continuing... ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Also, I feel I need to give admiller some credit as her stories inspire (a lot) and I feel like some of her characters are kind of bleeding into my story (i.e. Nick and Jeff and their shenanigans).**

**Reviews are always welcomed!**

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke the next morning feeling exceptionally groggy with a dull ache in the back of his head. He grumbled as the light streaming through window caused his eyes to burn. He rolled over, smashing his pillow around his head and curling up into a ball in his sheets. He peeked out of the bedding to check the time; 8:13. <em>"Great." <em>That meant he had less than an hour to get ready for class. He'd just have to skip breakfast.

Kurt sighed and slid out of his bed, carefully dodging the untouched boxes full of his possessions. He had only been able to unpack the essentials before Blaine had shown up at his door with Nick and Jeff and pizza. Needless to say, Kurt didn't get much unpacking done after all and he most definitely didn't get to bed at a decent time, but at least he could say he'd made some friends. Even after the boys had left, Kurt still had trouble falling asleep though. The idea that Blaine was living right next door to him had kept him on edge, even after he'd had gotten more comfortable around him in person.

Kurt paused at the closed bathroom door, hesitating before rapping on the door lightly. When there wasn't a response, he slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open a crack. "Hello?" No answer. He entered and immediately locked both the doors and prepared to take a much needed shower, thankful that he had slept late enough to avoid jockeying for the bathroom with the extremely attractive boy he was slowly developing a crush on. Who was he kidding, he had fallen _hard._

"_This is so not good_" Kurt groaned as he turned on the shower, hoping that the hot water would calm his nerves and ease his tension so he could prepare for the big day ahead of him.

* * *

><p>The shower had indeed helped ease Kurt's nerves, but when he made his way to the front entrance of the school, his whole body tensed as he saw Blaine standing in the corner waving at him. His heart beat picked up and he felt his cheeks began to flush as the shorter boy jogged over to meet him. <em>"Did he get sexier over night? Oh God I did not just call him sexy!"<em>

"Looks like somebody slept late." Kurt's blush deepened as Blaine grinned at him, now taking in his mildly disheveled appearance, "Have you had any breakfast yet?'

"No, I was just going to skip it today." Blaine grimaced. "I'll be _fine_. I promise" Kurt reassured him.

In response, Blaine dug in to his messenger bag and pulled out a shiny red apple and tossed it to Kurt, who fumbled, his reflexes still not quite awake yet. "Just in case."

Kurt nodded and placed the apple in his bag. "So, do you think you could point me in the direction of Mrs. Hamilton's room? I don't want to get off on the wrong foot with her and I know if I try to find it on my own I'll end up getting lost."

Blaine chuckled, "Sure. But I think you might want to stick around for a while…" he winked at Kurt and then turned and walked straight to the middle of the foyer, where he stood and brushed off his blazer. Kurt gave him a perplexed look and was about to ask why he was acting so strange— then heard the voices.

All around the foyer, boys—including the now slightly less frightening Nick and Jeff—were vocalizing some tune that Kurt vaguely recognized. The boys began gathering in the center around Blaine, who looked so dapper in the morning light that Kurt thought he might melt. Students began to form a circle around the boys, giving them space while the girls giggled excitedly and a few of the boys began to hoot and holler.

Kurt, unsure of what to make of all of this, took a step back as Blaine began to sing.

_Am I more than you bargained for yet?_

_I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear_

_Cause that's just who I am this week._

The boys around him began to sway and bounce to the beat as Blaine stepped forward from the group.

_Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum _

_I'm just notch in your bedpost but you're just a line in a song_

A few of the boys began to crouch towards the ground while others continued to sway along with Blaine as the intensity grew.

_Drop a heart and break a name._

_We're always sleeping and sleeping for the wrong team._

Then the boys were jumping and dancing like fools as the crowd around them began to cheer. Kurt couldn't take his eyes off of Blaine, _"You have got to be kidding me…"_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And sugar we're going down swinging._

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex_

_Cock it and pull it. _

Blaine began to pull himself away from the group further and scan the crowd as the second verse began.

_Is this more than you bargained for yet?_

_Oh, don't mind me. I'm watching you two from the closet_

_Wishing to be the friction in your jeans._

Blaine gave a wink and Kurt felt his stomach do a flop.

_Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him?_

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost but you're just a line in a song._

Blaine ran through the crowd to take his spot back in the center as the other boys danced around him.

_Drop a heart and break a name_

_We're always sleeping in and sleeping for the wrong team._

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And sugar we're going down swinging._

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex _

_Cock it and pull it_

The boys began to still as Blaine's voice rang through the entrance hall, clear as a bell. Kurt couldn't tear his eyes away from him.

_Down, down in an earlier round_

_And sugar we're going down swinging._

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex _

_Cock it and pull it._

The boys began to bounce to the beat again as the music picked up, all of them smirking as they vocalized.

_We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)_

_And sugar we're going down swinging. (Take back what you said)_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)_

_A loaded god complex _

_Cock it and pull it._

Then absolute chaos broke out as the boys resumed jumping and dancing while pulling members from the crowd.

_We're going down, down (down, down)_

_Down, Down (down, down)_

_We're going down, down (down, down)_

_A loaded god complex_

_Cock it and pull it._

Blaine's hands found Kurt's in the crowd and they began spinning as Kurt began to giggle uncontrollably as the flush on his cheeks began to burn a brighter shade of red than before.

_We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)_

_And sugar we're going down swinging. (Take back what you said)_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)_

Blaine released Kurt and made his way back to the cent with the rest of the boys.

_A loaded god complex _

_Cock it and pull it._

As the boys held out the final chords of the song, the entire foyer erupted into cheers and cat-calls. The boys all took a bow and Blaine's eyes met Kurt's. He glided over to him, dodging members of the now scattering crowd, "So, what did you think?"

Blaine smirked as Kurt suddenly became flustered, "That was…_amazing_." Kurt blushed and looked away as his eyes found Blaine's warm smile, "Are you, like, a group or something?"

Blaine laughed, "Yeah, we're The Warbler's." Kurt's eyebrows rose at the name. "The teacher's all decided a few years ago that the school needed a few recreational activities to keep us busy. Even though we can't compete in any division for sports or go to competitions, we still enjoy the break. The Warblers are basically Dalton's choir." Blaine began to guide Kurt up the grand staircase towards his class, Jeff and Nick trailing behind them.

"Oh, that's cool! I was in choir at my old school and I was upset about leaving because I wasn't sure if Dalton provided a choir program for his students."

"Well, I guess you'll just have to join then." Blaine smirked and his eyes met Kurt' taller boy nodded at him, smiling back.

"Why weren't there any girls?" Kurt asked, he had been shocked at the lack of female vocalists given his prior school's choir makeup.

"Well, girls were invited to sing with us in the beginning," Nick trailed off, grinning.

"But after they saw our first performance, they were content with just watching." The two tittered as they exchanged a high-five.

"Killin' it with the ladies!" Nick shouted as Kurt threw them both a disbelieving look and rolled his eyes.

"We do occasionally have girls join us though," Blaine added "Mostly just guest soloists or friends though." Blaine gave the "twins" a hard look on this.

"Pffft…" Jeff waved him off as he and Nick turned down a different hallway, heading towards their first period class. That they were already 10 minutes late for…

Kurt groaned as he realized the time and wondered if his teacher would let it slide. Blaine answered the question for him as if he had read his mind (which he apparently _couldn't_ do), "Dalton's teacher's let tardiness slide when we give a performance. They've noticed that after watching us, the students seem to be in a lighter mood and tend to pay more attention to their lessons."

Kurt nodded as he turned the corner to his class. He thanked Blaine and waved goodbye to him as he headed off to his own class.

* * *

><p>Computer science seemed to go by slow without Blaine to keep him company. Kurt thought Mrs. Hamilton seemed like a fairly pleasant woman, despite her creepy, blue-tinted skin. Kurt wondered to himself what her ability was, but decided it would be rude and nosey to just ask her in front of the entire class. He made a mental note to ask Blaine about her at some point instead.<p>

After first block was over, Kurt made his way back down to the first floor for chemistry. He started to take his seat next to Blaine when he noticed that the desk in between Blaine and Thad was empty. Deciding to be sociable, Kurt headed down the middle aisle and set his stuff on the desk, smiling at Thad.

"Hey there stranger!' Kurt greeted him and Thad's eyes widen. Kurt's heart sunk a little in his chest as he saw how panicked he looked. He thought he had made progress with the incredibly shy boy, but it seemed that he'd reverted back into his shell again.

"Hey." Thad squeaked, glancing up to meet Kurt's eyes before burying himself into his text book.

Blaine, who had walked in just in time to witness this awkward exchange gave Kurt a sympathetic smile.

Kurt just shrugged and took his seat with a sigh, waiting for class to begin.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Kurt and Blaine sat at the same table as they had the day before. They were joined yet again by Nick and Jeff—whose plates seemed even more crammed with food than they had the previous day— and two new boys who Blaine had introduced to Kurt as Wes and David.<p>

While Nick and Jeff stuffed their faces and talked animatedly about some scheme involving water pistols and releasing a sheep in one of the girl's dorms, Kurt turned to Blaine. "So…what's up with Thad? Yesterday he seemed kind of shy, but I at least got him to talk to me. And today he just…" Blaine pursed his lips and his brow creased, "What?"

Blaine let out a sigh, "Thad is…complicated." He paused, not entirely knowing how to explain this situation just right.

Kurt stared at him, "I'm waiting."

Blaine let out another sigh, giving in, "Okay, well, Thad can…well, he has…_visions_. Visions of things that haven't happened yet." Kurt's eyes widened as Blaine continued, "He can't help when he has them or who they're about. But he has managed to figure out that his visions frequently feature people that he gets to know really well. He also noticed that with the better he got to know someone, the frequency of visions pertaining to them increased. And in a lot of those cases, the visions were things he didn't want to know."

The puzzle pieces began to click together in Kurt's brain, "Oh…"

"Yeah." Blaine grimaced, "Thad's so shy and guarded because he's too afraid to get to know people, afraid of what he might see."

Kurt looked up from the pile of green beans on his tray that his eyes had been trained on, "So, how do _you_ know all of this if he's so guarded?"

The muscles in Blaine's face began to relax a little, now having gotten through the difficult part, "A few years ago when Thad transferred here, the teacher's began to notice after a few weeks that he was having trouble adjusting. So, they decided to assign a Prefect to sort of be his 'big brother' so to speak. They thought I would be the best fit because Thad lived on the same floor as I did and we had quite a few classes together."

Kurt nodded, his eyes falling back on his tray as Blaine continued the story, "It took me a few weeks, but Thad eventually settled into the idea of having me around and he began to relax around me. I found out later that this was because he'd had several visions about me, and none of them were things that had bothered him. They were all normal things, like what I was going to have for breakfast on Tuesday or what I would make on my next biology test. So, since he got comfortable with me, he opened up. He told me everything about himself; his visions, facts about his childhood and his family, why he'd transferred. I'm pretty sure that I'm the only person he's taken a liking to here. Well, that is, until you talked to him yesterday afternoon." Blaine's smile widened as he saw a flush creep up Kurt's cheeks. "Clearly I'm not the only one who sees something in you. Give him time. He'll open up eventually."

Kurt swallowed hard to clear the lump in his throat as he tried to take all of this new information in. "Well, I guess that's good to know." He nodded and stood to gather his things, "I'm going to head off and explore a little during the free period to get a better idea of where everything is."

"Try not to get lost" Nick called out as Kurt began to walk away.

"It is a big school after all…" Jeff added ominously as the two of them exchanged a knowing look and burst into laughter. Kurt simply rolled his eyes and made his way to through the large, mahogany double doors at the back of the dining hall.

Once he was out in the main hall, Kurt decided to take the grand staircase to explore the upper levels since he had seen them the least. Dalton had five floors but Kurt decided he would only visit up to the third today, seeing as he didn't have classes on the fourth or fifth levels. When he got to the second floor, Kurt began to take the path he had taken with Blaine earlier that morning to get to Mrs. Hamilton's room, but instead took the hall that Nick and Jeff had turned down.

He was admiring the beautiful architecture of the old school when he saw a small figure appear in a doorway on the opposite end of the hall. Kurt would have not paid attention to the medium shaped girl (seeing as he didn't bat for that "team") if it wasn't for her hair, which was cut into short and choppy layers and was a deep fire engine red. _"You'd think that would be against the dress code here or something…"_

Suddenly, the girl took off down the hall as her hair faded to a dark shade of blue. Kurt's jaw began to drop, and that's when he saw her face— a strikingly beautiful face that he frequently saw in his dreams. "Mom?" Kurt called out to the girl and began to chase after her down the hallway.

Just as the mysterious girl turned the corner Kurt grabbed her sleeve. She quickly spun around, fists clenched, to greet him, "What do you _want_?" she screeched as Kurt took in the tears trailing down her face.

Her eyes widened as she saw Kurt and her hair changed to a light shade of pink, "Oh…sorry. I thought you were someone else." She turned to walk away as Kurt grabbed her sleeve again. "What?"

"I…" Kurt didn't really know what he was supposed to say. He'd chased after a girl who he'd thought looked like his mother and who coincidentally had the same ability as her, but clearly there was no way it was her; his mother died 9 years ago. "I…I'm Kurt."

"Uhm…I'm Aimee. Can I help you?" she looked at him questioningly as Kurt scrambled for an excuse for harassing her.

"Err…I'm new here and I kind of got lost. Mind helping me out?" he eyed her hoping she'd take the bait. It was mostly true after all.

"Oh, sure!" Aimee grinned at him as her hair changed to a dark shade of brown with a red, peekaboo streak on the left side. "C'mon!" she pulled Kurt's arm in the direction they came from as he sighed in relief.

"So, you're new, huh? How long ya been here?" she asked in a much peppier voice than he'd first heard.

"Yeah, I just transferred yesterday." Kurt smiled at her. She reminded him slightly of a girl he'd gone to school with at McKinley. They had been friends but she'd always grated on Kurt's nerves severely. Especially when she got into one of her moods. Aimee seemed pretty cool though, despite the little episode he'd just witnessed in the hallway.

"Cool! I hope everyone's making you feel at home! You made any new friends yet?" Aimee asked as she began to skip a little with every step she took.

Kurt felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he thought of Blaine, "Yeah, a few." He smiled warmly as he thought of his roommate. Aimee saw this and tugged at his hand, encouraging him to skip with her.

Kurt followed, collapsing into a fit of giggles after about twenty few feet as he pictured Rachel doing something this absurd. Aimee stopped and put her hands on her hips, pouting. "What?" then she began to giggle as Kurt tried to pull himself together.

"Nothing, you're just…silly." He grinned at her, "I was just thinking that you reminded me a little of a girl I used to go to school with, and then you go and do something like _that_." Kurt chuckled, "Sorry, I'm being stupid. Lead the way oh great one."

Aimee cocked her head sideways at him with a quizzical look before shrugging and continuing on ahead, skipping as she went. Kurt followed her, shaking his head and laughing. "_Jeff, Nick, and now her! Why is it I seem to be making friends with such strange people?_" Then he remembered where he was going to school and decided that it could be worse.

* * *

><p>Aimee had given Kurt a full tour of the second and third floors before walking him down to the lobby to meet up with Blaine. They'd chatted the whole time and Kurt resolved that Aimee was pretty cool, especially after he'd found out she sang with The Warblers from time to time.<p>

"Okay, I officially have to join now that I know _you're_ in it!" the two of them giggled as they descended the stairs.

"You _should_! It's _so_ much fun! I'm so glad my brother convinced me to sing with them!"

"You're brother?" Kurt raised his eyebrows, wondering if he'd met him yet seeing as Blaine had made a point of introducing him to every member they'd passed in the hallways that morning.

"Yeah, he's sort of their star, I guess." She rolled her eyes as Blaine walked up to them right on cue.

"I see you've met my darling little sister." Blaine said as he picked up the colored strand of Aimee's hair. "Red _again_? But I'd so grown to like the blue…"

"Get over it." She shoved him away jokingly as they smirked at each other.

Kurt blanched, "_Blaine _is you're brother?" He looked at Aimee, completely dumbstruck.

"Nah, he just said that cause he _felt_ like it." She rolled her eyes and grinned at him, "Yes, goober, he's my dumb big brother." She punched Blaine in the arm playfully.

"And she's my dumb kid sister." Blaine reached over and ruffled her already tousled hair.

"Oh, right…Well, we should, uh, get to class." Kurt looked at Blaine expectantly, desperately trying to get out of this situation before he panicked.

"Yes, Calculus. My _favorite_." Blaine sighed "See you later kiddo." He planted a kiss on the younger girl's mussed hair and headed up the stairs, Kurt following him.

Kurt was glad to have Blaine leading him to the room or else he would never make it— his brain was completely fried. Adjusting to Dalton was proving to be quite the task. Every time he thought the weirdest thing possible had happened, someone just had to go and top it. Now, it just so happened that the adorable and quirky girl he'd met who looked eerily like his dead mother was the little sister of the insanely handsome guy he was crushing on who also just so happened to be his roommate. _"I've only been here a day and my brain already needs a vacation. This is going to be a loonnnggg week."_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, yes? Okay, night.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**For starters, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and subscribed. I if could hug every single one of you I would! (Yes, even you!)**

**Now for the bad news: This may be my last update for a few days because I work all day tomorrow. :( I swear I'll update as soon as I can though! Also, follow me on tumblr: shanwaters(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

**Ooh! And the song featured in the last chapter was "Sugar, We're Going Down" by Fall Out Boy in case you were wondering.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and I owe admiller for all of my inspiration for the hurricane that is Nick and Jeff.**

* * *

><p>By the time Friday rolled around, Kurt felt like he was going to wake up from the crazy dream that was now his life at any given moment. He was also exhausted. When the final bell rang on Friday afternoon all he could think about was going back to his dorm and sleeping for the next two days. Nick and Jeff had other plans.<p>

"Kurtis!" Jeff bellowed up the grand staircase to where Kurt was now descending with Blaine.

"We have a surprise for you!" Nick sang out.

Kurt picked up his pace and walked straight past the two, mumbling "My name is not 'Kurtis'" As he went.

The boys swooped around on either side of him and hooked their arms through each of his, towing him in the opposite direction.

"Let me go!" Kurt stomped his feet down, locking his legs. This didn't stop them though, as they continued to pull Kurt along— somewhat painfully— as his feet dragged the ground. "What in God's name do you two think you're doing?"

"You'll see…" the two snickered as Kurt gave in and attempted to keep up with the madmen that he called his "friends".

They led Kurt down an unfamiliar corridor on the first floor that seemed to be completely vacant and then through a set of oak doors at the end of the hall. Once inside, Kurt saw a pristine grand piano in the corner of the large, sound paneled room. His eyes widened in panic as he realized what they were up to.

"No! Nooo no no." Kurt turned around to walk straight back out the doors. He was caught by a smirking Wes and David who pushed him directly into Jeff's arms. He saw Blaine scowling at them in the doorway.

"Come on you guys. If he's not ready to audition yet, we shouldn't make him. He said he wasn't even entirely sure if he wanted to be one of us." Blaine pried Kurt from Jeff's grip, brushing off his shoulders.

"Oh, he wants to be one of us." Jeff winked and put his arm around Kurt.

"He just doesn't know it." Nick appeared on the other side of Kurt, snatching up his arm and hauling him to the piano

"I can walk by myself you know!" Kurt snapped.

Jeff plopped down on the piano bench and prepared to begin playing, his tail hovering over the keys alongside his hands, "So, what'll it be?"

Kurt hesitated for a moment, his mind racing to find a way to get out of this. He _knew_ he wanted to be a Warbler, that much was certain, but he just wasn't ready to audition yet. He didn't have anything prepared and he wasn't about to embarrass himself in front of these guys, not after what he'd seen them do earlier that week. "I can't do this…"

"Sure you can Kurtis!' Nick beamed.

Kurt turned and bolted for the door in a rather ungraceful manner. He made it halfway across the room before a shape zipped in front him, pushing a hand against his chest. Kurt looked down to the hand and back up to David, "Holy crap…"

The whole room roared with laughter as Kurt stood in the middle of the room frozen in shock.

Just then, dozens of Warbler's began filing into the choir room, filling in the seats around the piano.

"Now you _have_ to go through with it. You wouldn't want to disappoint your adoring fans, would you?" Jeff chuckled, looking quite chuffed with himself.

Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, "You are all _mental_."

Kurt tried to regain his composure while the boys took their seats. He looked up to see Aimee walk in, the streak in her hair now a light shade of purple. She waved at him cheerily as their eyes met. _"Now, I really do have to do this. Just great." _

Kurt sighed and squared his shoulders, walking over to the piano. He leaned over to Jeff and whispered in his ear. In response, the boy nodded as a huge grin spread across his face.

When the music began, the boys in the room fell silent and Kurt turned to face them, leaning on the piano.

_I sit and think about the day that you're gonna die,  
>Your wrinkled eyes betrayed the joy with which you smiled.<br>Care to see my reason?  
>Care to put your life in mine? <em>

Kurt leaned off of the piano and began to strut in front of the crowd, shaking his hips sassily as the boys began to cheer and laugh at the spectacle he was putting on

_Looking at life from the perspective of a boy  
>Who's learnt to love you but has also learned to grow.<br>Could we make it better, stormy weather,  
>So I hard to know. <em>

Kurt began to dance through the chairs as he hit the chorus, jumping up to an empty seat and twirling while he continued to sing.

_Oh, oh, oh – Is there anybody home?  
>Who will believe me, won't deceive me, won't try to change me?<br>Ah, ah, ah – Is there anybody home?  
>Who wants to have me, just to love me?<br>Stuck in the middle. _

He walked up to Aimee and pulled her out of her seat to dance with him.

_I look at you, you look at me,  
>We bite each other.<br>And with your better words you kick me in the gutter. _

Kurt pushed her back into her chair and removed his scarf, tossing it around her neck as he twisted his hips back and forth.

_But my troops are bigger than yours  
>Cause you'll never stand my fight. <em>

Kurt spun the scarf around Aimee's neck as she giggled and then danced his way back to the boys standing around the piano.

_Ours is a family that's based upon tradition  
>But with my careless words I tread upon your vision.<br>Are five kids better than one, who doesn't like to be gone? _

Kurt, feeling spontaneous, grabbed a much obliging Nick and began to goofily dance with him as he sang.

_Oh, oh, oh – Is there anybody home?_  
><em>Who will believe me, won't deceive me, won't try to change me?<em>  
><em>Ah, ah, ah – Is there anybody home?<em>  
><em>Who wants to have me, just to love me?<em>  
><em>Stuck in the middle.<em>  
><em>Yea... Yea... Yea...<em>

Kurt walked over to Blaine and laid his head on his shoulder as he sang the next lines.

_This is to my name,  
>This ain't a great plan to break your heart out of me.<br>I know that what I've started means that when we have parted  
>I can live in honesty.<em>

He shoved Blaine away playfully as he walked over to the edge of the piano where he began the song.

Oh, oh, oh – Is there anybody home?  
>Who will believe me, won't deceive me, won't try to change me?<p>

Kurt hopped on top of the piano to sit as he finished the song, crossing his legs daintily.

_Ah, ah, ah – Is there anybody home?  
>Who wants to have me, just to love me?<br>Stuck in the middle,  
>Stuck in the middle,<br>Stuck in the middle,  
>Stuck in the middle.<em>

The room erupted in cheers as Kurt blushed and hopped down from the piano to bow before gesturing to his accompanist with a handy extra appendage.

David cleared his throat, "All right everyone, settle down. It's time to vote." Kurt's breath hitched in his throat, "All those in favor of Kurt becoming the Warbler's newest member?" There was a rowdy chorus of 'yeas' around the room. "All opposed?" Silence. Kurt felt his heart hammer and could help the smile that spread across his face. "Then it's settled. Kurt, welcome to the Warbler's!"

"Your life will never be the same…" Nick whispered over his shoulder. Kurt was much too excited to find this creepy though. All of the guys rushed up to pat him on the shoulder and congratulate him. Aimee, small as she was, pushed her way through the thinning crowd and tackled Kurt before wrapping his scarf back around his neck and kissing him on the cheek. "You're _brilliant_!"

Kurt turned scarlet as Blaine leaned over to him, "Sorry, she has virtually no boundaries whatsoever."

Kurt shrugged and laughed as Aimee skipped over to Nick and Jeff, who looked horrified to see her. Nick backed away from her with his arms stretched out and his two index fingers crossed in an "x", as Jeff stood frozen with fear, his eyes bulging out of his head.

"What is that about?" Kurt pointed in the direction of his friends. Aimee was now chasing Jeff and attempting to touch his tail as he circled around defensively.

"Other than the fact that they are complete lunatics, Aimee apparently terrifies them. She's quite fond of the 'twins', but they wouldn't touch her with a 10 foot pole." Blaine laughed as his sibling finally got ahold of Jeff's tail causing him to let out a girlish shriek, "Hey guys," Blaine called out to his friends "Dinner?"

Kurt felt his empty stomach gurgle in response, "I'm famished."

Jeff yanked his tail away from Aimee as he and Nick rushed over to Blaine.

"Can we go to House of Blue Light?"

"Please?"

"We'll do your homework for a week!"

"A month!"

Nick glowered at Jeff, "Not a month."

"We'll do your… laundry for a month!"

"_Pleeeaaasee?_" they both chorused as they looked up at Blaine with puppy dog eyes.

Blaine laughed, "You two are pitiful." The boys let out a whimper, "Fine. Chinese it is." Nick and Jeff cheered as they raced for the door, both trying to fit through it at once and getting stuck. With the help of David, they freed themselves and took off for the student parking lot. "You are _not_ riding with me!" Blaine called after them.

David glared at him, "Fine, I'll babysit tonight." And stalked off with Wes and a boy who Kurt thought he had heard Blaine call Grant.

Blaine turned to his sister, "You tagging along?"

"Nah, I have too much TV to catch up on. Plus I wanted to practice a little while I have the room to myself. I'll see guys later." She hugged Blaine and Kurt as they left the choir room.

* * *

><p>On the drive home from the buffet, Blaine talked with Kurt about how he was adjusting to life at Dalton.<p>

"I'm not really sure how I feel about it yet. I _love_ it here and I feel really accepted, I just can't get used to everyone being so open with their powers all the time. I think everyone should be required to wear a sign that states what their ability is to save me the surprise and near heart attacks that I have daily now. I swear I almost peed my pants when David stopped me from leaving the choir room this afternoon!"

Blaine chuckled at how blunt Kurt was being with him, "Well, I could always make you a list."

Kurt's eyes lit up, "You would be my hero."

Blaine grinned at him as their eyes met and held for a few seconds. "I'll get to it when we get back to the dorm. I'm sure Nick and Jeff will want to give me their input too."

"Speaking of Jeff, please include a side list of all…_abnormal_ physical attributes. I don't want to have to deal with another one of _those_ heart attacks without being prepared."

"Will do. Ooh! I _love_ this song!" Blaine reached over to crank up the volume on the radio as "Take On Me" began playing. He started to sing along merrily as Kurt gawked at him. Realizing that what he was doing was seriously creepy, Kurt joined in the singing and the two had a car dance party the remainder of the ride back to Dalton.

* * *

><p>When they arrived back to the Dorm 2 common room, Jeff, Nick, Wes, David, and Grant were already engaged in a heated Mortal Kombat tournament. Kurt rolled his eyes at how intense they were acting and plopped down on the couch next to Jeff, leaving enough room for Blaine to sit next to him.<p>

"So, list please?" Kurt looked at Blaine expectantly.

Jeff pressed pause, suddenly interested.

"Hey, man!"

"Not cool!"

"FINISH HIM" Nick pointed at his best friend with a wild look in his eyes.

Jeff completely ignored the rest of them "List? I'm listening."

"Kurt's asked me to put him together a list of the abilities of everyone he's met so far, along with some of the more…alarming ones we have on campus."

Nick's crazed expression faded, "Ooh! We'll help!"

Before Blaine could respond the two rushed off to the elevator.

Wes groaned, "What have you _done_?"

"You know how they get." David scolded.

"I barely had a chance to say anything!" Blaine grumbled, putting his face in his hands and letting out a moan. _"I guess I don't get to be Kurt's hero anymore"_ he thought, a little disappointed even though he knew he was being silly.

"I'm gonna go get some popcorn." Grant hopped up from his seat.

Wes looked at Kurt, "Do you want to wait until you see the list to find out what I do or is the suspense killing you?"

"I think I'll survive the wait."

Within minutes the boys returned and plopped on the floor at the end of the coffee table with a large notebook and a box of color pencils.

"Aaaand we've lost them." Grant reclaimed his seat, a large bowl of popcorn in hand.

The boys quickly set to work, scribbling on the paper and fighting over the pencils. Jeff wrote something on the paper and leaned back to admire his work as Nick shook his head and snatched the blue pencil out of his hand, adding something to the paper. Jeff's eyes widened as he nodded at what Nick was adding. When he finished, Nick lifted the notebook and turned at sideways. Both of them tilted their heads in the same direction, clearly pleased with what they had created.

"This is going to take a while, who's up for a movie?" Blaine said, getting up and walking to the large bookshelf packed with DVDs.

"Well, I've been wanting to re-watch _The Hangover_..." Wes hinted.

"For the _thousandth_ time…" David mumbled under his breath.

"It's going to take them so long that we might as well just watch _Inception_." Grant snorted.

"Scott Pilgrim!" Jeff and Nick chimed.

"You don't get to pick!"

"But we've watched it…" Jeff and Nick glowered at Wes and David, "_Fine!_"

Blaine picked up the case for _Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World_ and put it in the machine before sitting back down next to Kurt.

* * *

><p>They were almost to the battle scene against the Katayanagi twins when Jeff and Nick both shouted "DONE!" and attacked Kurt with their now completed masterpiece.<p>

Kurt began to flip through it excitedly and noticed there were drawings. He looked up at the boys, "Really?"

They just nodded and pushed the notebook back in his face. Kurt continued to scan it. He saw Grant's name in brown with a picture of a stick person wrapped in vines with what appeared to be rocks flying around him. Nick's name had a stick figure with wings (!) and it had some sort of red lights coming from it's eyes. Kurt pointed to the picture. "X-ray vision," Nick provided with a grin, clearly quite proud of it.

Kurt continued reading, David's picture had a stick figure with wisps of air around it and a caption that said, "I just ran around the world. I just did it again." Kurt chuckled as he saw Wes's stick figured surrounded by blue waves and a banner that said "Aquaman!" in silver letters.

Kurt saw his name and noticed there wasn't a picture by it. "_Makes sense."_

Then his eyes fell on Blaine's name, which had two pictures by it and was surrounded by an explosion of rainbows. Kurt's eyebrows raised, _"Hmmm…I wonder…nah. There's no way I'm that lucky."_ Blaine's first picture had a rather large head with strange waves coming off of it. His second was a figure lying down with it's arm sticking out in front of it and a cape. Kurt giggled, _"He's Superman."_

As Kurt read further he gathered from side notes that Aimee's power was controlled mostly by her emotions—just like his mother's— and that she could also control fire. Either that, or Nick and Jeff were just insinuating that she was from hell. He also saw that Thad could phase through objects and that the girl he sat next to in his history class fifth block could control the weather. The rest of the powers were fairly normal though. He did note that there were two sisters with rather spooky powers; a medium and a werewolf.

"There's a werewolf living on campus?" Kurt spluttered.

"Ooh, and a nasty one at that. She's Jeff's ex." Nick smirked as Jeff shuddered next to him.

"Please don't mention her. _Ever_." Jeff looked truly frightened and Kurt made a note to never bring up 'Violet' again.

"This is a lot to digest…" Kurt looked completely frazzled and Blaine smiled at him reassuringly. He admired how cute the lines on Kurt's forehead were when he scrunched his face in frustration like he did now. "I think I'm going to take this back to my room and read it over some more before I pass out." He turned to Nick and Jeff and laughed as the two of them had already lost interest and had pressed 'play' on the movie. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around the two of them, squeezing. "Thank you. That was truly entertaining."

The two squirmed in his grip but chorused back a "You're welcome Kurtis!" before re-gluing their eyes to the screen.

Kurt smiled warmly at the rest of the group, his eyes avoiding Blaine's, as he waved goodnight. The walk back to his room was almost painful as he resisted the urge to rip the notebook open and reanalyzing Blaine's picture for what would be about the fifth time. He couldn't really be gay, could he? _"It's the only thing that makes sense."_ Kurt resisted the urge to squeal at this thought. At least until he was in his room with the door shut and Blaine a safe distance away on the floor below him, that is.

* * *

><p>"Did you here that?" Jeff asked his counterpart, tearing his eyes away to look at the ceiling. Nick looked in the same direction, waiting for the noise to come again. They both shrugged and then returned their attentions to the movie.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Song: "Stuck In The Middle" by Mika.<strong>

**Reviewers will be treated with cupcakes and tea.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I actually managed to update despite working closing shift. Surprise! (Yay!) This chapter does have more plot in it than the others (which I'm nervous about) but the characters that are introduced have been lurking (quite literally) in the back of my mind for a while now.**

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and admiller has ruined my creativity with her skill and overall awesomeness.**

* * *

><p>The next few weeks passed by in a blur for Kurt and before he knew it, he'd been there for over a month. Between heavy loads of homework, Warblers' rehearsals, and helping Blaine with damage control for Nick and Jeff, he had barely had any time to himself. That's why the Friday before Thanksgiving break, Kurt decided to spend some alone time in the library reading. Kurt absolutely loved to read in his spare time when he was back at McKinley, but now it seemed like he was never alone. When he first walked into the library, he realized what a shame that had been because the large antique shelves that lined the walls in the corridor were packed full of every book you could think of. Kurt was in heaven. He sat on a plush sofa with his nose buried in a slightly tattered copy of <em>Alice in Wonderland<em> for hours. When Kurt finally tore himself away from the story and looked at the time, he saw that it was nearly 10:30—which was when the library closed. He quickly gathered his things and headed for the door, running smack into someone as he rounded the corner of one of the shelves.

"I'm so sorry!" he quickly bent down and began gathering the stranger's papers and books that had gone flying in the collision.

"S'fine really" he said in a thick Irish accent. Kurt looked up to see the stranger had piercing gray eyes. The coldness in them stilled Kurt's heart for a brief moment before a pleasant feeling of warmth spread over him, leaving goose bumps trailing down his arms.

"Uh…I…I insist." Kurt broke eye contact with him to continue cleaning the mess he had made.

The stranger squatted next to him and began picking up scattered papers, "Really, ya don't need ter go outta yar way ter help me." He took the stack of books and papers from Kurt's hands before helping him stand up. He kept his grasp on Kurt's hand and shook "I'm Braeden."

"Kurt" he returned the handshake with a firm grip before reluctantly releasing.

"Brae, I couldn't find the…Oh, hello. And who do we have here?" the girl that was now standing across from them had the same lilting accent as Braeden and the same dark hair and piercing eyes.

"This is Kurt. He was just kindly helping me clumsy arse." Braeden winked at Kurt who then blushed, "This is me sister Brenna."

"Hi" Kurt whispered shyly.

The siblings exchanged a brief look that seemed almost like there was an argument behind their eyes. Kurt felt as though he should be concerned, but the thought was suddenly brushed to the back of his mind, leaving nothing but that warm, euphoric sensation.

"Well, I s'pose ya'd like ter get back ter yar dorm. I know I'm nackered. Hopefully we'll see ya 'round though." Braeden smiled briefly at Kurt before following his sister into the darkness of the empty library.

As soon as the pair vanished, Kurt felt an unsettling coldness wash over him that gave him the heebie-jeebies. He quickly walked back to his dorm, frequently checking over his shoulder as he went.

* * *

><p>When Kurt stepped off of the elevator and on to the second floor, he ran directly into a mildly disheveled Blaine. <em>"I have got to stop doing that!"<em>

Blaine laughed at Kurt both in surprise and agreement before he saw the look in his eyes and quickly grabbed ahold of his arms. "Hey, are you alright?" the concern in his voice apparent as he continued to search Kurt's eyes.

"_No, I'm not."_

Blaine's eyes widened, "What did you just say?"

Kurt's eyes narrowed in confusion, "I didn't say anything."

"Kurt…what happened to you?"

"I'm not really sure…nothing really. I'm just being a spaz I guess."

"No, Kurt. Something has _happened_ to you…I can hear what you're thinking."

"_What does that have to do with…?" _Blaine caught a flash of a face that he thought he would never see again.

"No." he said disbelievingly. His grip on Kurt's arms tightened as he delved deep into his thoughts, watching the entire scene in the library replay before his eyes. He felt Kurt's initial panic and then the warmth that had spread through him, the all too familiar to him. He quickly dropped Kurt's arms and jumped back as though a jolt of electricity had run through his body.

"What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Kurt, you have to _promise_ me that you will stay away from those two." Kurt raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to say something back but Blaine cut him off, "They're trouble. You have to trust me on this. They aren't even supposed to be here…"

"What? What do you mean they aren't supposed to be here?"

"The Duffy twins were kicked out last year for misuse of their abilities. They…that warmth you felt when you were with them—how comfortable you got—that was all _Braeden's doing_. It's part of his ability. I think he's done something to you—forced your guards down somehow. I can read your thoughts now I couldn't do that the last time I saw you. There's only one reason I can think of that he would do that…" Kurt looked at him, waiting for an answer. "Braeden can also control what you _do _if he gets a deep enough hold on you."

"And why would he do that? I think you're seriously overreacting, Blaine. They seemed pretty nice to me." He said with a shrug.

"Because I just know, okay? _Trust me_." The look on his face made Kurt wonder if he was speaking from experience.

Blaine's eyes broke away from Kurt's gaze and he noticed how incredibly pale he looked. He nodded at Blaine, "I trust you."

Blaine sheepishly glanced at Kurt, "Thank you."

Kurt took Blaine's hand and gave it a squeeze, "Come on, we should get to bed. We have to be up bright and early for rehearsal." With that, the two broke apart and went to their respective dorms. Neither slept much though, their thoughts surrounding the eerie twins and what their sudden return to campus would mean—and more importantly, whether or not Dalton was safe anymore.

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt was greeted by Blaine waiting outside of his door. They walked to breakfast together where they met up with Nick, Jeff, David, Wes, and Grant before walking to rehearsal.<p>

Blaine, Wes, and David were arguing over what the next song the Warbler's would tackle was going to be while Kurt giggled at them, occasionally giving his input.

"What the fuck?" Jeff and Nick froze where they were, expressions mixed with fear and rage plastered on their faces. The others stopped to look in the direction that they were glaring and Kurt felt Blaine tense next to him as his eyes fell on Braeden and Brenna walking across the courtyard with two other girls. As the group drew closer, Kurt saw that one of the girls was tiny with platinum blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. The other girl—who was standing exceptionally close to a flirtatious Braeden— was Aimee.

Blaine began to clench and release his fists repeatedly. "What in the hell are _they_ doing here?" Wes hissed.

"Just transferred back." Blaine said through clenched teeth, "Kurt had the luck of running into them last night. Braeden did…something to him. His guards are down on his thoughts now."

David and Wes looked from Kurt and back to Braeden, "_Shit_…"

Kurt, not really fazed by any of this, leaned over to Wes and David, "Who's that girl with them?"

"_That's_ Violet." David whispered. Jeff still heard him though and flinched at the mention of her name.

As they watched, Braeden leaned over and tucked the blue streak in Aimee's hair behind her ear as she giggled and blushed.

"That's it!" Blaine lunged in the direction of Braeden but Wes and David grabbed him before he could get too far.

"This isn't the way to handle this."

"They'll strip you of your Prefect title if you get in a fight, even if it is with a _Duffy_." Wes said the name with such venom that it sent a shiver down Kurt's spine. _"They must be really bad…"_

Blaine spun around to him, "They _are_," he spat, "and I don't want that sick fuck anywhere near my little sister!"

"Uh-oh…" Nick and Jeff snapped out of their horrified trance and began to back away from Kurt, the anger now pulsating off of him.

"You think I haven't figured that out yet? With the way you all are acting someone might mistake them both for the devil incarnate!"

"But they are…" Nick muttered.

"I don't _care_!' Kurt snapped, "I want you all to stop behaving like idiots holding this stupid grudge against them. Aimee can take care of herself." He turned to Blaine, "And I want you to _stay out of my head_." With that Kurt stormed off towards the dorms, not caring about rehearsal anymore as hot tears began to trail down his cheeks. _"How could he snap at me like that? I didn't do anything! It was his own fault for not minding his own damn business."_

"Kurt, wait!" Blaine called after him, coming to his senses. But it was too late and the boy vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p>Kurt spent the rest of the afternoon curled up on his bed, watching the sunlight that was lightly streaming in through the windows as it danced on the wall. At about 4:00 there was a knock on his door. He begrudgingly climbed out of his warm bed to answer it, already knowing who he would see when he opened the door.<p>

"Hi." Blaine smiled at him weakly, unsure if he had given Kurt enough time to cool off.

"Hey" Kurt returned Blaine's smile only briefly.

"Can I come in?" in answer Kurt stepped aside and went to sit on his bed, leaving the door ajar. Blaine walked in and closed the door behind him before joining Kurt to sit on the edge of his bed. Neither of them dared to speak so they instead glanced around the room, avoiding each other's eyes.

"Look," Kurt blurted, finally breaking the silence, "I'm so sorry for snapping at you earlier, I just…"

Blaine cut him off, "No, it was all my fault! I'm just so tense now that Braeden's back and seeing him with Aimee just set me on edge. _I _shouldn't have snapped at _you _because it wasn't your fault. So don't you blame yourself for a second." Kurt looked up at Blaine and saw the pain behind his eyes. He nodded at him as a blush began to creep across his cheeks. Blaine's hand reached up to lightly grab Kurt's chin, forcing the boy to hold his eye contact, "_I'm sorry_. I am truly and deeply _sorry_. You deserve better than that."

Kurt's breath hitched in his throat and he suddenly found it very hard to breathe. Blaine hesitated, his eyes scanning Kurt's, searching for the answer to his question. Kurt's lips parted ever so slightly and Blaine leaned in, gently capturing Kurt's lips with his own.

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise briefly before he let out a sigh and relaxed. Blaine brought his hand up to rest on the side of Kurt's neck. Kurt's hands dug into Blaine's shirt as he whimpered. After a few more seconds, Blaine pulled back, a crooked smile on his lips. Their eyes met and they both looked away, blushing furiously.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting _that_…"

Blaine laughed at Kurt, who looked up at him and grinned. Kurt laid his hand on top of Blaine's where it was resting on his comforter and squeezed it lightly, "While that was nice, that doesn't get you out of the questions I still have for you." Blaine's smile tightened a little as he nodded, returning the pressure on Kurt's hand, "Although, you did just answer one of them." Kurt added with a murmur.

Blaine chuckled before nodding at Kurt to continue. "Why did you hesitate before you kissed me?" Kurt wasn't really sure where the question had come from.

Blaine, taken aback by this, coughed slightly before answering, "You told me to stay out of your head, so I was. I didn't want to kiss you if you weren't going to react well to it, but I still wanted to respect your wishes."

Kurt nodded and paused to take that in, his eyes glassy and far away. He continued, "Why do you hate Braeden and Brenna so much? What did they do to you that was so horrible?"

Blaine stiffened next to Kurt before he looked up at him, "That's a _very_ long story."

"But you'll tell me." It wasn't a question.

"I'll have to eventually." Blaine smiled at Kurt, who was now pouting slightly, arms crossed tightly over his chest. He leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek, causing Kurt to gasp, before standing up, "Come on, I'm sure you're hungry by now. Let's go get some dinner and make sure Nick and Jeff haven't killed anyone yet."

Blaine helped Kurt off of the bed and they walked hand in hand down to dinner, Kurt now feeling the happiest he had felt since he had stepped on campus.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay fluff! xD You guys have no idea how giggly it made me to write that!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter has a lot of plot in it. A plot that is going to be an arc (I think). This might be my last update for a few days while I try and gain control over these boys and sort things out. Nick and Jeff have been commentating on my life. And they found fireworks-not a pleasant experience in my thoughts. My brain hurts and I seriously need a cage for those lovable dorks. Anyways; read, (hopefully) enjoy, and review! xD**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...**

* * *

><p><em>Clink. Clink.<em>

Kurt was trying to ignore the incessant noise that was disturbing his slumber, but finding it very, _very_ difficult. He rolled over and reached for his blanket to snuggle back up, but his hands found nothing but air. _"Something is wrong."_ Kurt felt the ground around his body and his hands met cold, damp concrete. _"Something is __**very**__ wrong." _

Kurt's eyes popped open and he surveyed his surroundings. He appeared to be in a dark basement of some sort that had pipes lining the ceilings. When he sat up, his eyes were met with the light of some sort lounge that was completely separate from the other half of the room. The walls were paneled with oak and a plush green carpet lay on the floor. There was a flat screen TV and a foosball table on one side of the room that was currently occupied by four figures that Kurt couldn't quite make out the identity of. On the other side of the room, there were shelves upon shelves of books and a large, leather sofa pushed up against the wall, which was currently occupied by Blaine and Thad.

"You're up." Blaine smiled as his eyes fell on Kurt. The four figures at the foosball table now turned to look at him and Kurt saw that it was none other than Jeff, Nick, Wes, and David.

"Hey!"

"There's our champion!" Jeff hollered as he nudged Nick in the side, "I told you he'd make it!"

"How's the head?" Blaine had gotten up from his seat to walk over to where Kurt was sitting on the ground. "You really gave me a scare."

"What? It's fine. What is…" pain seared across the back of Kurt's head _"Ow!"_

"You hit your head pretty hard when you fell." Thad was now by Blaine's side. "It's not every day that one falls two stories you know? You should rest."

"What are you talking about?" Everyone just stared at Kurt. "What?"

"_All the single ladies, all the single ladies."_

"Do you guys here that?" Kurt looked around the room, trying to find the source of the noise. "Where is that _coming from_?"

"Uh-oh…" Nick and Jeff exchanged a look as everyone around them seemed to dissipate into thin air.

"What do you mean 'uh-oh'?" Kurt glared at the boys, fed up with being so damn confused.

"Time to wake up Kurtis!" they chimed.

* * *

><p>"<em>If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it."<em>

Kurt's eyes flew open and he sighed with relief to see the familiar off-white walls of his room. He reached for his phone to turn off his alarm and groaned slightly as his stiff muscles began to stretch out. _"Thanksgiving break cannot come soon enough. I seriously need to get away from this place for a while."_ His dream seemed so _real_ though. Kurt was sure it had something to do with the fact that his brain now automatically accepted the strange and abnormal as reality without hesitation. He climbed out of his bed and stumbled to the bathroom..

As Kurt reached for his tooth brush and toothpaste, he realized something was wrong with the figure in the mirror. "OH. MY. _GOD_." Kurt's hands flew up to clutch his hair that was now a bright red.

There was a knock at the door leading into Blaine's room, "Kurt, are you alright?"

In response, Kurt yanked open the bathroom door. "I am going to _throttle_ Nick and Jeff when I find them! I _know_ they had something to do with this and _**they will pay**_."

Blaine's hand flew to his mouth as he tried to muffle the laugh that was bubbling in his throat. Kurt's eyes turned into piercing daggers, "Do you think this is _funny_?"

Blaine quickly pulled himself together, "No!. Well…err…yeah. Just a little bit." He reached out to hold a piece of Kurt's hair. "We can go to the store after classes let out and get something to dye it back."

"Oh God! It's going to ruin my hair though!" Kurt whined, sinking down to sit on the edge of the counter.

Blaine put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "We'll make it work. I promise your hair will come out of this mostly unscathed. If it doesn't, you can dye mine whatever color you wish." Kurt didn't seem pleased, "_or _shave Nick and Jeff bald. After they've had a fair trial of course"

Kurt grinned at this and felt himself begin to gain control again. "Right, everything will be fine. I've just…got to survive today like this. That's all"

"I'll let you finish getting ready then so we can go down to breakfast." And with that Blaine closed his door.

Kurt ran a hand through his hair as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, "Yep. I'm going to throttle them." He sighed before turning on the water and continuing his morning routine.

* * *

><p>At breakfast, Kurt waited impatiently for Nick and Jeff to show their faces. When they finally arrived—just seven short minutes before the bell signaling for everyone to go to first period rang— the two boys walked up to their usual table hesitantly. Before Kurt could say anything though, the two burst out with excuses:<p>

"We swear we didn't do it!"

"There's no way!"

"We're not that dumb!"

"And how would we even get into your room?"

"We don't know."

"See!"

"It couldn't possibly have been us!"

"Please don't throttle us!"

"Or shave us!" Jeff's hands flew up to clutch his golden locks as he let out a whimper and his tail tucked between his legs.

Kurt was not amused. His glare turned to Blaine, "Why did you warn the perpetrators of this heinous crime against fashion and humanity? Who's side of this are you on?"

Blaine shrugged apologetically, "It didn't seem fair. I felt like I was letting them walk into a trap."

"I actually like it!" Kurt turned to see Aimee beaming up at him. "It shows some of that fierce personality of yours!'

Kurt couldn't help but smile at his adorable little friend. She was really good at that; calming him down when he seemed beyond saving. Aimee pulled him into a bear hug and Kurt laughed at her as his tension slowly eased away.

"Woah…" Kurt turned around to see five sets of eyes glued to the top of his head.

"Seriously guys? I know! It's red! Can we just move past this, please?"

Jeff raised a shaking finger to point at Kurt's hair, "Did it just…?"

"Yep." Wes answered.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." David shook his head, "I'm going to class."

"What?" Kurt's hands flew up to his hair.

Aimee looked up at him and her eyes widened, "It changed back!" she gasped, "You're like _me_!" she let out a squeal of excitement.

Kurt looked at Blaine in horror, "Mirror."

"Ooh! I've got one!" Jeff began digging through his messenger bag, tossing out empty chip packets, red vines, and a slinky as he went. Blaine and Kurt were looking at him questioningly as he finally dug out the mirror and handed it to Kurt. "What? It's purely for spy purposes." A mischievous grin spread across his and Nick's faces.

Blaine plugged his ears, "I didn't just hear that."

"Sorry Mr. Prefect!" Jeff snorted.

Kurt held the mirror up and almost cried with relief as he saw his hair had returned to its normal shade of brown. Almost, that is, until he realized that normal people don't wake up with their hair changing random colors. "What is _wrong_ with me?" he groaned.

Blaine grabbed his hand, "Nothing is wrong with you, Kurt. Whatever is going on with your ability, we'll figure it out together."

"And soon. I swear if I wake up one day with green hair I am _not_ going to class until it changes back."

"I can help you with that." Aimee seemed way too excited about this, "All you have to do is relax and picture the color you want your hair to be."

"Huh? It's that simple?"

"Yep! How do you think I'm able to do this all the time?" Aimee closed her eyes and the brilliant orange streak in her hair turned black with red on the tip.

"Creeeepy…" Nick was clinging to Jeff's arm.

"We'll be leaving now." Jeff said as he and Nick began to slowly back out of the dining hall before turning around and sprinting through the doors.

Kurt sighed and gathered his things, "We should probably leave too." Right on cue, the bell rang and students began filing out of the dining hall, heading to their classes.

* * *

><p>When the bell rang at the end of the day, Kurt walked out to the courtyard to meet Blaine. He found him standing by a beautiful willow tree next to the library. When Blaine looked up at him and smiled, he felt his pulse quicken and his cheeks flush. As embarrassing as Kurt found this, he kind of hoped that Blaine would never stop making him feel that way. Those muddled feelings of excitement, nerves, and happiness. He was the only person who'd ever made him feel that way, and he never wanted it to change.<p>

Blaine crossed the pathway and took Kurt's hand in his, "Hey." He leaned in to give Kurt a quick peck on the lips, "How was your day?"

"Surprisingly normal given the way it started out." They turned down the pathway leading to quad where the dorms were.

Blaine chuckled, "So, what did you want to do tonight?"

"Oh," Kurt blushed, "I was hoping we could just hang out in my room and study. Or your room works! Uh…if you'd prefer." He smiled at Blaine nervously.

"I'd love that." Their eyes connected and Kurt almost tripped over his own feet. "And your room is fine with me." They walked the rest of the way back to their dorms in silence, simply enjoying each other's presence.

* * *

><p>"Ugh! I swear if I have to look at another covalent bond I'm going to set this book on fire!" Kurt slammed his chemistry book and threw it off of his lap.<p>

Blaine laughed at him before leaning over and capturing him in a kiss, "Want me to take your mind off things?" he leaned his forehead against Kurt's.

"That would be…nice" Kurt smiled as Blaine closed the gap between them to kiss him again, this time a little rougher than usual. Kurt returned the kiss eagerly and snaked his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine deepened the kiss and Kurt's lips parted, granting him access to his mouth.

Kurt felt like his heart was going to explode at any moment. His skin was absolutely on fire everywhere Blaine was touching him. Blaine began to trail kisses down his jaw and neck. Kurt whimpered and ran his fingers through Blaine's hair as he reached out to grab his comforter, instead grabbing a book. Blaine lightly nibbled his earlobe and the strangest of feelings ran through Kurt's fingertips, like tingling sparks.

Blaine stopped, "Do you smell something burning?"

Kurt opened his eyes and looked down at his hand to see that the chemistry book he held was now on fire.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Kurt panicked and lifted the edges of the book that the flames hadn't spread to yet to carry it to the bathroom. He looked up to see a flash of Blaine's leg as he ran through the bathroom. Kurt, careful not to burn himself, quickly ran to the bathroom and set the book in the sink.

"Stand back!" Kurt obeyed and a mass of white foam appeared on the book, smothering the flickering flames. He looked up to see Blaine in the doorway with a fire extinguisher in hand.

"That's it. I've official gone insane." Kurt stared at the book and shook his head, "And I don't even want to know why you have to keep that in your room."

"Kurt, why do you have my sister's powers?"

"What?" _So that is what the flames on her picture meant… _

"I don't know, I mean, you wake up this morning and all of a sudden your hair color is controlled by your emotions and you can shoot flames from your fingertips! There is something really strange going on with you."

"You think I don't know that?" Kurt snapped, immediately feeling ashamed. "Sorry, it's not your fault. I just…I'm just really freaked out by all of this! Not to mention that dream I had this morning!"

"Dream?"

"Yeah…" Kurt explained the strange experience to him. "And I could have _sworn_ all of it was real. It just seemed way too detailed to be a dream."

Blaine pursed his lips, deep in thought. _"Melanie."_

"Who's Melanie?" Kurt tried to picture the name in the journal that Nick and Jeff had given him, but he drew a blank.

Blaine's jaw dropped in shock as he stared at Kurt. It took him a few seconds to recover, "She's Wes's girlfriend and our resident genius and technology expert. Whatever is wrong with you, she'll have an answer." Kurt nodded, thankful to have found a solution to his extremely stress inducing problems. "And if you're able to read my mind now, we definitely need to go see her before this gets any worse. Let me grab my coat."

Blaine left Kurt standing in the middle of the bathroom, speechless. Instead of speaking, Kurt sank down to the floor and leaned his head against the open door. _"I don't know how much more of this I can take. This Melanie girl had better have some fucking answers."_ He needed her to if he had any hope of keeping what was left of his sanity intact.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think is going on with Kurt? I know! But I won't tell...yet. =]<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, this chapter is a biggie! I seriously can't wait to hear what you guys think! Also, I'm probably only going to have one more update before this weekend because I'm going to visit my grandparents and they don't have internet. I will hopefullly be taking my laptop with me though and will get plenty of writing done. Expect frequent updates next week! I love you guys! =D**

* * *

><p>The light breeze blew through the leaves of the maple tree outside the front doors of Dorm 3 as Blaine led Kurt inside the large brick building. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since their exchange in the bathroom. The alarming part of this was because they were communicating through their thoughts.<p>

"_Kurt, everything will be fine. I promise you, I __**will fix this**__."_

"_But what if you can't…"_

"_I'll figure out something. At the very least, we can figure out what it is that's causing you to have these…new abilities."_

"_New abilities? You mean the abilities that I've stolen from you? What am I saying! __**Stolen**__. That doesn't even make sense! And neither does what we're doing right now! I mean __**this**__ is not normal!"_

"_Kurt just calm down and breathe…"_

"Can you stop doing that." Blaine jumped as Kurt broke the silence in the elevator. "It's really not helping."

"Sorry." Blaine saw Kurt wringing his hands anxiously and reached out to cover them with his own, smiling as their eyes met. The elevator stopped and the doors slid open, revealing a floor identical to the one they lived on in their building.

They stepped out of the elevator and walked all the way to the end of the hall. Blaine stopped at the last door on the left that was painted red. "_That has to be against regulation_."

Blaine knocked on the door to room 623 and Kurt's heart began pounding painfully in his chest. The knock was answered by a tall and somewhat buff girl with long blonde hair that was tied back in a tight pony tail. She held the door open just enough so that she was seen, but nothing in the interior of the room was visible. "State your business." She sounded both bored and annoyed.

"We're here to see Melanie." Blaine answered.

"Password?" the girl leaned against the door frame.

"Lemon tart" the girl sighed and threw open the door before plopping down on the bed nearest the door and throwing on a large pair of headphones.

Blaine stepped through the doorway and entered the room, Kurt nervously following him in step. The room was decorated on one side with dozens of band and movie posters while the other side was white and black with a large television that had wires poking out of it from every direction. The wires were all connected to an array of expensive looking machines lining the walls that stood next to a messy bed with plain, white sheets. In the center of the outer wall sat a large oak desk and a black leather swivel chair.

The chair spun around "Blaine Anderson. And to what do I owe the honor of this visit." The girl who spoke looked to be about 11 and her wavy brown hair fell to her shoulders. She was dressed in baggy jeans and a red hooded sweatshirt. Her oversized glasses were sliding down the bridge of her nose and she took a finger and gently pushed them back into position. The ark circles under her eyes made her look as though she hadn't slept in days and empty mugs of coffee and dirty plates surrounded the computer screen on the desk behind her. _"This is Wes's girlfriend?" _

"I…Kurt needs your help." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and looked over at his boyfriend, encouraging him to speak.

"Well…" Melanie stared at Kurt as she pulled her legs up towards her body, almost like she was crouching in her seat.

"I have these strange abilities…"

"Yes, we all do. It's kind of a requirement to be here." Her concentration on Kurt was unwavering through her sarcasm.

"No, I mean, I have _more_ abilities now. I have since this morning, actually, and I'm really scared." Melanie didn't blink. "What's wrong with me? Blaine said you could help…" He looked up at Blaine, feeling tears in his eyes and losing the confidence to speak as he realized there was no way this little girl was going to have any answers for them.

"Well then, Kurt, what exactly are these abilities that have suddenly appeared?"

"Well, I woke up today and my hair was red and then it changed back. And just now I set a book on fire and…" Kurt looked up at Blaine.

"He read my thoughts." Blaine's voice sounded broken and confused. Kurt tore his eyes away from his face to stare at the floor.

"Hmmm…What else can you do?" Melanie tucked one of her legs underneath her as she spoke.

"I can turn invisible and Blaine thinks…well, _thought_ that I had some sort of a guard on my brain that kept him from reading my thoughts. " Kurt pulled his hand up to rest it on the back of his neck.

Melanie bit the side of her thumb as she thought for a few seconds, "Absorption."

"What?" Kurt dropped his hand.

"You can absorb other's powers and use them as your own." She said simply. Kurt felt Blaine shift uncomfortably next to him.

"That makes sense; he's taken powers from both me and Aimee. But how does he do it if he doesn't even know that's his power?"

Kurt felt his throat closing up and his heart pounding in his chest. He was almost positive he could feel each pump of blood as it left his heart and rushed through his veins. His eyes began to white over and he became light headed. _"This can't be happening."_ He reached out and grabbed Blaine's arm for support.

"Kurt, do you know anyone who can turn invisible?"

Kurt forced himself to snap out of his panic attack long enough to answer "Yes, my cousin Lily."

"And what about someone with a guard or shield ability?" Kurt shook his head. Melanie pursed her lips for a moment. "I'd still say that's our best bet. But we need to figure out what the trigger is if we want to help him."

"It can't simply be from contact because he'd have dozens of abilities by now." Blaine seemed to be rather excited now that they were getting somewhere.

"But if that's the case, then it means that it has to be triggered by something in his brain, even if he doesn't realize that it is happening." Melanie swiveled her chair around to grab a plate with a half-eaten piece of pink cake before swiveling back to Blaine and Kurt.

Kurt's mind suddenly flashed on the last time he had seen Lily.

_It was a chilly day in mid-October and the two 14 year-olds stood with their hands clasped tight as they watched Lily's father load the last of the boxes into the car. The movers hadn't taken long to clear out the furniture so there was still plenty of sunlight left in the crisp day. The way it hit their eyes made the blue orbs glisten even more with the tears that were threatening to spill over. She was leaving. Her mother had died and her father didn't want to stay in Ohio anymore. He claimed he just had to get away from everything. Apparently "away" meant __**far**__ away. _

_He had known Lily for as long as he could remember. They'd been through everything together. She had been there when his mother had died, and now he'd done the same for her. For thirteen years she had been the sister his parents couldn't give him and now he felt like a piece of him was leaving with her, leaving a gaping hole in his heart. It just wasn't fair…_

"_I promise I'll visit you all the time." Kurt saw the sadness in her eyes. She knew she wasn't being realistic, but she didn't want to lose hope and neither did he._

"_You're moving to Oregon, you probably won't even visit for Christmas." Kurt bit back the sob that bubbled in his throat._

"_Well, then I'll write you. Every week, I promise." Tears were streaming down Lily's slightly pink cheeks now._

"_You'd better." Kurt sobbed as they turned and clutched each other tightly for what seemed like an eternity._

"_Lily, c'mon! We've gotta get going if we want to make it to the hotel before sundown!" Lily's father stood at the driver's side door waving at her impatiently._

"_I'll miss you!" Lily sobbed as she clutched Kurt tighter._

"_I'll miss you too." He let go of her. It took all of his will power, but he let go of Lily and he watched in silence as she climbed into the passenger's seat and the car backed out of the drive. She waved at Kurt as they made eye contact one last time, and then she was gone and Kurt was left standing in the driveway with tears flooding his cheeks._

A week later was the first time Kurt had ever phased. It had been strange because children were generally about 12 when their abilities began to show. His father had thought he had gotten off lucky when Kurt had turned 12, and then 13, with no trace of any powers like his mother.

"Oh my god…" Kurt realized that tears were now rolling downs his cheeks upon remembering that day. He had always felt that his ability was like a piece of Lily that had been left with him, now he knew that it really was a piece of her.

Blaine had his arm wrapped around Kurt in support while his left hand held Kurt's wrist. He had seen everything in Kurt's mind and he felt a dull ache in his heart seeing him in so much pain.

Melanie rocked back in forth slightly in her chair as she continued to shovel pieces of cake in her mouth while she watched them. "So…I was right?"

Kurt nodded weakly. He remembered how his first week at Dalton he'd been an absolute emotional wreck. Then when he'd run into Aimee later in the hallway, she'd held his hand as they walked together. He had felt so connected to her when they'd met, almost like he'd always known her. Then, just before in his room when he and Blaine had been kissing, he'd felt more connected to him than he ever had before. _"That's it!"_

"I…I think my power is linked to my emotions." Melanie raised her eyebrows, "My emotions and…_physical contact_." Kurt looked at Blaine on those words, whose eyebrows, too, were raised.

"Is it a specific emotion?" Melanie had now set down her plate, much more interested than she had been previously.

"Just…a _strong_ emotion I think. A strong emotion that I'm not quite familiar with feeling very often. An emotion that makes me feel connected to the person I'm touching in some way." Blaine coughed slightly as the puzzle pieces began to fit together in his brain.

"Hmmm…that's peculiar." Melanie began to chew the side of her thumb again, "Well, I'll look into it and see what I can find. For now, just keep me posted if you remember anything else you think will be helpful." With that Melanie swiveled her chair back around and began opening new windows on her computer, clearly starting her research immediately.

"The usual payment?" Blaine asked as he and Kurt turned around to head for the door. The creepy girl with the tight pony tail removed her head phones and moved to open the door for them.

"S'fine." Melanie mumbled, already lost in her work.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Kurt collapsed as his body was wracked with violent sobs. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and held him, whispering soothingly in his ear as he stroked the small of his back. They stood like this for several minutes before Kurt regained control and kissed Blaine on the cheek, "Thank you."

"For what?" Blaine brought a hand up to stroke the tears off of Kurt's cheek as he gazed in his eyes.

"For everything." Kurt's voice cracked slightly.

"You don't need to thank me for doing something that I wanted to do." Blaine leaned his forehead against Kurt's and sighed. "Wes isn't a pedophile by the way."

Kurt burst into giggles, "Are you _sure_?"

Blaine grinned back at him, "Mel's 14 and Wes just turned 16 the past September. I think he likes dating someone who's actually smarter than he is."

"Still seems sketchy to me…" Blaine leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Kurt's lips before taking his hand and leading him to the elevator.

"So, we've figured out where you've gotten all of you other powers, but what about your guard?"

Kurt shrugged, "I have no idea. Right now though, I'm more worried about why all of these powers are popping up like this."

"I'm positive it has something to do with your encounter with Braeden, I'm just not entirely sure what that is just yet." Blaine growled slightly at this, his eyes darkening as he pressed the call button for the elevator.

Kurt gave his hand a light squeeze, "We'll figure it out eventually." The elevator doors glided open and Kurt stepped inside ahead of Blaine and leaned against the bar at the back of the small cabin, "But for now, I think we have some unfinished business, sir." Kurt reached out and tugged on the front of Blaine's sweater, pulling him flush against his body. Blaine smirked before slinking his arms around Kurt and closing the short gap between their lips with a tender kiss. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and his hands found his hair as he smiled against his boyfriend's lips, all of his troubles melting away.

* * *

><p><strong>hehehe =]<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this is so short! I was rushing to get it posted for you guys before I went out of town. the end is kind of crap so don't hate me! Please review or I mighht die from the lack of feedback (I wish I was joking)! I love you all! 3**

* * *

><p>The next week passed by with ease for Kurt. Classes let out early on Tuesday to allow students who needed to travel for the holidays plenty of time to get home so he had time to pack. On top of that, he hadn't had any more surprise abilities pop up since that last Thursday. On Wednesday, his father showed up around 10:00 and helped Kurt load his luggage before they set off for Lima. As they drove out of the giant wrought-iron gates, Kurt felt a light tug on his heart. A sudden sadness washed over him as he realized he would be gone for a week from the one place he felt accepted. This sadness was followed by relief at the idea of being able to forget all of the confusing things happening to his body recently. <em>"It's like puberty all over again…"<em> Kurt had thought the other day.

The drive back to Lima didn't take very long and before he knew it, Kurt was being greeted cheerily by Finn and Carole as his father carried his suitcase up to his room. At dinner they chatted about how Kurt was enjoying Dalton as he explained The Warbler's and described all of his friends— leaving out the small detail that he now had a boyfriend.

After dinner, Kurt helped Carole wash and put away dishes, before deciding to call it a night. When he went up to his room to get ready for bed, he found everything in exactly the same place he had left it just a little over a month before. After his shower, Kurt climbed into his neatly made bed and sighed at the feeling of his silk designer sheets and the familiar scent of laundry detergent before peacefully drifting off to sleep.

Thanksgiving passed in a blur for Kurt as he spent a large portion of the morning in the kitchen with Carole preparing dozens of traditional holiday dishes. It was their first holiday together since Carole and Burt had gotten married and Kurt could tell that she felt pressured to insure that everything went smoothly. After hours of hard work, they were finally able to sit down at the table as a family and enjoy the plentiful meal that was splayed out before them.

The food was delicious, of course, and Kurt helped Carole clear off the table while Burt and Finn ran to the living room to turn on the game. Around 7:00 after they had finished cleaning up, Carole joined the boys on the couch while Kurt stepped out for a walk and decided to call Blaine and wish him a happy holiday. He dialed the number as he set off down the sidewalk and Blaine picked up before he'd made it out of the yard.

"_Hey"_

"Hey" a grin was plastered on Kurt's face at just hearing the sound of his voice.

"_How have you been?"_

"Good. Nothing…new has sprung up yet so that's always good." Kurt sighed and he heard Blaine chuckle lightly at the other end of the line.

"_Well, my day has been fairly eventful. Nick and Jeff stopped by around 1 to…_" Blaine continued talking but Kurt was no longer listening as he saw the hulking figure that was walking towards him at the other end of the street. The figure wearing a McKinley letterman jacket and that same, furious look he'd had on his face the last day Kurt had seen him; the last day Kurt had been enrolled at McKinley. _"…Kurt? Are you okay?" _he didn't answer Blaine, "_Kurt!_"

"It's him" the words came out as a whisper that Blaine almost didn't catch.

"_It's who? Kurt, you're really starting to worry me."_

The figure was looming closer to him and the streets suddenly appeared darker and empty. It felt like they were the only two people for miles. Kurt's stomach clenched, "Blaine, I'm _scared_..."

"_Kurt, what is going on?"_ he only whimpered in response, _"That's it! I'm coming to get you. Where are you?"_

"Two blocks f..from my house. Cedar St." Kurt stammered.

"_Alright, I'm already in my car and I'm punching it into my GPS. I'll be there in 15 minutes!_"

"It won't make a difference…" But it was too late as Kurt heard the click on the other line as Blaine hung up. Kurt exhaled roughly and realized he'd been holding his breath. He closed his eyes and willed himself the strength to face his tormentor. "_Maybe he'll just keep walking and will ignore me_." Kurt knew there wasn't a chance in hell that was going to happen.

He began to walk a little faster and forced his eyes to look straight ahead and not trail across the road to where Karofsky was walking. His eyes betrayed him though and when they met Karofsky's, both of them froze in place for the briefest of moments before Karofsky began to march across the street in Kurt's direction.

"_Oh shit…"_ Kurt's brain immediately flew into panic mode and he continued walking down the street, hoping that if he ignored Karofsky he would lose interest. He didn't.

Kurt felt a rough hand grab his shoulder and pull him back. He couldn't stop the tears that sprang to his eyes, "Just leave me alone!" he screamed at his assailant as he shrugged off his hand, "Haven't you done enough already?"

He heard a sharp intake of breath as he spun around to face Karofsky, tears streaming down his face. "Listen fairy, I don't know what they've been teaching you at that freak school you transferred to, but around here we still show respect to hour superiors." Karofsky shoved Kurt.

"Get off of me!" Kurt shoved Karofsky back and he felt a flash of the emotion he felt the day Karofsky kissed him in the locker room. Kurt's cheeks burned life fire and bile began to rise in his throat at the memory.

"That's it! I'm just going to have to teach you a lesson, aren't I faggot?" Karofsky cracked his knuckles. Kurt's legs locked, determined to stand his ground against his tormentor for once. Karofsky stepped forward to swing and his fist met with Kurt's right cheek bone, knocking him onto the pavement. Karofsky bent over to grab a fistful of the collar of Kurt's shirt and grab him to the ground before punching him in the gut. The air rushed out of Kurt as he groaned and Karofsky laughed in his ear. "I hope you haven't told anyone you disgusting piece of shit, or this won't be the worst I'll do to you." Karofsky's hold on Kurt tightened as he pulled back to punch him again, this time his fist colliding with Kurt's hands that were flickering with flames.

"Ahh!" Karofsky jumped back, clutching his slightly singed hand. as Kurt slid to the ground limply. "You burned me you fucking _freak_?"

Kurt chuckled darkly as he slowly stood up and brushed of his clothes, "And that's not the worst I'm going to do to you." A sudden darkness surged through Kurt. He felt _power_ and _hate_ as he glared down at Karofsky. He was about to finally get his revenge and it was going to be _glorious_.

Kurt took a step towards him and flicked out his wrists, flames suddenly enveloped his hands and Karofsky whimpered. Kurt tossed a ball of fire in his direction and was shocked as it bounced back, never getting closer than a few feet from Karofsky.

"What the hell?" Kurt took a step back in shock. Karofsky's face looked broken and vulnerable. It dawned on Kurt that his sexual preference wasn't the only thing Karofsky was hypocritical about. He attempted to toss another flame in his direction experimentally to find that it too bounced off of the invisible force field. "_It's almost like a…"_

"A shield." Kurt said in a breathless whisper, his eyes wide as everything began to sink in. He thought back to the day in the locker room when Karofsky had kissed him; the shock and confusion that had washed over him, the waves of confusion that were rolling off of Karofsky, the…contact. "_Oh my god…"_

"It was _you_…" Karofsky stood and brushed himself off. His hand snapped out to his side an iridescent, glowing ball appeared and he flung it at Kurt. He threw up his hand to block his face and waited for the impact, but it never came. Kurt opened his eyes and saw that there was a glowing orb surrounding his body that made everything outside of it appear slightly fuzzy.

Karofsky took a step back at the sight of someone else using his power. Kurt straightened up as a new found confidence surged through his veins. Without warning, the force field surrounding Kurt burst into flames before settling to a light flicker that enveloped the ball. Karofsky stumbled backwards and tripped over a broken bottle, landing on the curb with a solid thud. He climbed to his feet and, with one last horrified look at Kurt, bolted back down the street in the direction he had come from.

Kurt turned and watched the lettermen jacket disappear around the corner before he let out a sigh of relief, the shield around him fading. He felt the blood trailing down his right cheek from the cut just under his eye, which was now swelling shut. He couldn't stop the tears that were welling up in his eyes as he sank down to sit on the street curb.

Kurt heard the sound of tires peeling around the corner and the screech of rubber on asphalt as the car stopped in front of him. The driver's door flew open and Blaine rushed out to Kurt's side and pulled him into his arms. Kurt curled into Blaine's warm body and cried until the tears stopped flowing and he was left hiccupping, trying to restore his breathing to normal. Blaine stood, pulling Kurt up with him and helping him into the passenger's side of the car before going around to the driver's seat. The car ride to Kurt's house was spent in silence, their hands tightly clasped across the dash. Kurt needed this support and was ever thankful to have a boyfriend who gave it to him, especially now when he needed it more than ever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay update! This chapter is very plot centered. Oh well! I really can't control where these guys take my brain anymore!**

**Also, I have a playlist of songs for the story; things I've been listening too while writing and songs that remind me of the story. I'll be posting it on my profile later on tonight if anyone is interested! **

* * *

><p>By the time Blaine pulled into the Hummel-Hudson driveway, Kurt had replayed the whole scene in his head four times and now found that his hands were shaking again. He still couldn't believe what had just happened. He reached up to touch the cut on his cheek and winced at the pain, hearing Blaine's sharp intake of breath as he did so.<p>

Blaine put the car in park and moved his hands to grip the steering wheel tightly as he spoke, "Who is he?" Kurt was silent as he chewed his bottom lip. He really didn't want to have this conversation with Blaine, didn't want him to get involved. "Kurt, who is _he_?" Blaine said through gritted teeth, his emphasis becoming more obvious this time. Kurt was stunned as he realized Blaine had been peering into his thoughts and had seen it all already; _four times_.

"Blaine, please, don't…" Kurt couldn't help it as his mind flew to his memory of Karofsky's rough lips on his and the way he had gripped Kurt's arm so hard that he left bruises. Blaine gasped and turned to Kurt with wide, tear-filled eyes. His knuckles were turning white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. He released the wheel and moved to touch Kurt's hands. "No!" he jerked away and was out the car door before Blaine could stop him. He looked up at the gray sky as a droplet of rain landed on his forehead as a few more were scattered across the sidewalk.

Blaine followed Kurt and snagged the edge of his jacket before he'd made it halfway up the sidewalk, "Kurt, wait!"

Kurt spun around and jerked away from him, "Stay away from me!" Blaine's face looked broken at these words. "No one was supposed to see that! No one was supposed to _know_!" It was now pouring and the rain mingled with Kurt's tears on his cheeks, "He…he…" he couldn't bring himself to say it, to remind himself of the terror.

"Kurt, _please_…" Blaine choked, "Let me help you." Kurt froze in place as Blaine grabbed his hands. He locked his hazel eyes on Kurt's and his breathing halted as he saw the devotion and pain that were behind them.

He finally pulled away his gaze and dropped Blaine's hands, "He told me he would kill me if I told anyone." Kurt whispered it so softly he wondered if the other boy had even heard. He scuffed the toe of his boot lightly on the sidewalk while he waited for a response. He waited for over a minute before he looked up at Blaine, who was still silent.

Kurt took a step away from him bewilderedly when he saw the frightening darkness that now clouded his boyfriend's eyes, so different from the loving and supportive look he had given him just moments before. "Blaine…?" the other boy did not respond and he appeared to be in some sort of trance. "Blaine, say something!"

Blaine snapped out of it as he heard the fear in Kurt's voice. He pulled him into the open garage at the end of the drive to get them out from under the downpour. "I'm…sorry you had to deal with that asshole." He exhaled raggedly as he drug a hand through his dark curls. "Kurt, why didn't you tell me about this sooner? I could have been here to protect you from him"

"I don't need you to protect me from him! He shouldn't even have been here! He lives on the other side of town!" Kurt hissed as he hugged his arms across his chest and grimaced slightly as the movement caused a spasm of pain to move through his right side.

Blaine didn't miss this. He reached out a tentative hand towards Kurt as their eyes met. Kurt nodded lightly as he moved his arms down to his sides. Blaine grasped Kurt's azure, cashmere sweater and lifted it slowly to reveal the large, dark purple bruise that now spread across the right side of his ribcage. His fingers trailed lightly over the skin and his breathing stilled. He looked up to meet Kurt's eyes again and Kurt noted that the darkness had returned to them, "I'm so sorry I couldn't have gotten there quicker."

"S'not your fault" Kurt's sniffled.

Blaine pulled him into a gentle hug and stroked his hair, "If you ever, and I mean _ever, _see him around here again you call me _immediately_, okay?" Kurt nodded and buried his face in Blaine's shoulder. They stood like that for quite some time before Kurt finally looked up at him, "Can we go get some coffee? And ice? This really _hurts_." He frowned as he reached up to touch his cheek again.

Blaine grinned at him, glad to see him returning to his normal self, "Sure. Shouldn't you tell your parents first though?"

He shook his head, "No, they wouldn't understand that there's nothing we can do about it. If we called the cops, they would stop pursuing the case as soon as they found out what I am." Blaine started to say something but Kurt cut him off, "And they _would_. Especially when they see the burns on his hand…"

Blaine looked at him curiously and Kurt just shrugged, turning to dig through a large, red tool cabinet for an umbrella. When he found one he popped it open and stepped out into the rain. Blaine, ever the gentlemen, swiped it away from Kurt before he could argue and held it over his head. He walked Kurt to the passenger side and opened the door for him before closing the umbrella and dashing to the other side of the car and hopping in.

Kurt's heart stopped when he saw Blaine's flushed cheeks and rain slicked skin and hair as he buckled his seat belt. Kurt blushed when Blaine caught him gawking and merely chuckled before turning the key in the engine and switching gears to back out of the drive. "We can get coffee, but first I'm taking you to a drug store to get that cleaned up. You don't want that cut getting infected."

Kurt decided it was pointless arguing with him, plus the cut was on his face after all and he really didn't want it to scar. They drove a few blocks before Blaine pulled into a CVS parking lot. He looked at Kurt, "Do you want to stay in the car or..."

"I'll come in!" Kurt really didn't think he could handle being alone, not right now.

Blaine took his hand as they walked through the sliding double doors before he leaned over and kissed his cheek, just below the cut, "Go entertain yourself. I'll be back in a flash." He grabbed a basket and walked off in the direction of the medical supplies as Kurt went to look through the magazine rack on the second aisle.

Kurt was flipping through a copy of Vogue when Blaine returned with a basket full of supplies, "Ready to go?"

Kurt nodded, giving him a skeptical look, "Do we really need _all_ of that?"

"Better safe than sorry." Blaine took his hand and walked to the checkout counter. The girl behind the counter didn't seem to be paying attention as she popped her gum and flipped through a magazine. Blaine cleared his throat and she glared up at him and began swiping the supplies over the scanner begrudgingly. She gasped and dropped the box of Neosporin in her hand as she took in Kurt's appearance. He panicked slightly as he felt Blaine stiffen beside him. _"Tell her you fell down some stairs."_

"I fell down some stairs. Clumsy me." he tried to shrug it off as non-chalantly as possible, but he could still feel his hands shaking from nerves. She apparently bought it as she mumbled an apology and went back to scanning the items in the basket.

When the total popped up Kurt felt his stomach churn and he turned to Blaine, who quickly shushed him before he could make an argument and slipped his card over to the cashier. After he paid, Blaine thanked her and took the bag of supplies off the counter as they walked out to the car.

As soon as Blaine shut his car door, Kurt started in on him, "You're not allowed to do that."

"Do what?"

"Buy everything for me. _Especially_ when it's that expensive! I don't care how much money you have, I don't want to have one of _those_ relationships." Kurt huffed.

"Alright," Blaine smiled and leaned over to him, "But this was a special circumstance." He ran his fingers gently underneath the cut and kissed the spot where they had ghosted over Kurt's skin.

Kurt sighed lightly and gave up on the argument. Blaine pulled out some Q-tips and a bottle of peroxide and set to work on Kurt's injuries, tenderly cleaning and swabbing the small cuts on his knuckles and then his cheek. He applied the Neosporin to his knuckles before he bandaged them and then did the same for his cheek, instead pulling out some medical tape and giving him butterfly stitches over the long cut. When he was finished, he pulled out a bottle of water and some Aspirin and passed them over to Kurt, who willingly accepted them and downed two of the pills.

"Right," Kurt passed the bottle back to Blaine, "So, coffee?"

Blaine laughed at him and nodded in agreement, "Coffee."

* * *

><p>They pulled into the Lima Bean parking lot and Kurt looked down at the dash and groaned as he saw the time. It was nearly 10:00. He needed to call his father and let him know where he was before half of the police department was out looking for him. Blaine went inside to place their orders while Kurt stayed under the awning and gave Burt a call.<p>

"_Hello"_ a gruff voice answered on the other end.

"Hey, dad."

"_Hey kiddo! Where did you get too? Carole said she thought she heard your voice outside but then you never came in."_

"Yeah, I went to grab an umbrella. I ran into a friend on my walk and we decided to go get a coffee." Kurt's voice broke, "I'm sorry. I should have called…"

"_Hey… are you alright, Kurt?"_ his father's voice sounded concerned.

Kurt forced back the tears that were threatening to boil over, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be home soon. I love you, dad."

"_I love you too, kiddo. Bye."_

"Bye." Kurt closed his phone and brought his hand up to muffle the sob that escaped his lips. He hated lying to his father, especially over this. He had a right to know about what happened with Karofsky, but Kurt knew it would only bring more trouble to his family and they deserved to have some peace for once. He wiped the tears away and resolved to think up a reasonable story explaining his injuries before he went home that night.

When Kurt walked through the front door, he saw Blaine waving at him from a table in the corner, drinks in hand. Kurt went to join him, thanking him as he took his drink from him, mentally noting to scold him later for already breaking his new rule.

"Still a special circumstance" Blaine added as he pulled a chair out for Kurt, who rolled his eyes as he took a seat, slightly tapping his toe to the Ingrid Michaelson song playing from the speakers overhead. He took a sip of his coffee, shivering lightly as the liquid slowly warmed his entire body. Blaine smiled warmly at him from across the table, "I don't know what I would do without you." Kurt blushed deeply and pulled his eyes away from his companion. "I'm serious. You have no idea how much my life has changed since you walked into it." He grabbed Kurt's hand and gave it a light squeeze to get him to make eye contact. When Kurt looked up, he was glad to see that the warm, loving look from earlier had reappeared in Blaine's eyes.

"Same here." Kurt muttered as he immediately took a sip of his coffee to quell any further discussion of this topic. He thought that if he was forced to explain how Blaine made him feel, he would just end up a blubbering, incoherent mess and he felt he'd suffered enough traumatization for one night thank you very much. He cleared his throat, "So, if I'm gathering correctly from Nick and Jeff's doodles, you can…fly, right?"

Blaine choked on his coffee a little at this question. He, too, cleared his throat lightly before he began, "I can."

"So, why didn't you fly whenever I called you tonight? Wouldn't it have been…quicker?" Kurt didn't want it to seem like he was placing blame for his injuries on Blaine, but he couldn't help _wonder_.

"It would have been quicker, but something in your voice told me that I might be in need of running someone down and cars are much handier for that." Blaine chuckled casually at this, though his eyes darkened again. "Looking back on it now, I think I made the wrong choice."

"Right." Kurt looked away from him and began to fiddle with the plastic lid on his cup, picking at it absentmindedly as he suddenly felt a bit of guilt wash over him. He was sure Blaine was reading his mind and it only made him feel worse for asking the question in the first place.

"If you ever…want to talk about what happened between you two—tonight or…in the past— I'll be here for you. All you have to do is ask."

Kurt set down his cup and their eyes met as he leaned forward and smirked at Blaine, "I'm counting on it."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews=Love<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**For starters, let me just apologize for taking so freaking long to update! I've just had so much going on between the work they're doing on my house EVERY FREAKING DAY and my grandma passing (Don't freak out, I'm fine.) and getting ready to head off to school next week AND my job that I just haven't had time to write AT ALL. UNACCEPTABLE! But, now I don't have a job anymore so I should have plenty of time to work on the story, so yay! =D**

**Also, about this chapter, I know it doesn't really follow the story line from the show exactly, but I hit the main points. For the way I wrote the scene in question, it seemed a little more difficult to work in everything in exactly the right order than necessary. So, please don't kill me?**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am a poor, penniless writer. ;)**

* * *

><p>The next few days after his encounter with Karofsky passed slowly for Kurt. They had been fairly uneventful after he had convinced his father and Carole that he had run into a door while he was out with Blaine. It was fairly believable given how clumsy he could be sometimes. He had been sure to carefully conceal the cuts on his knuckles from them and kept the pains in his abdomen suppressed by consuming large amounts of Tylenol.<p>

That Sunday, Burt drove Kurt back to Dalton and helped him unload his luggage. As they were walking to the dorms, he was greeted by a chipper Nick and Jeff hanging outside his door. "Kurtis!" they tackled Kurt as soon as they saw him step off the elevator.

Kurt toppled over with a "_thud_" taking his suitcase and his over enthusiastic friends down with him. As painful as the fall had been for him given his current state, Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the two of them. Nick and Jeff sprang up off the ground and each offered out a hand to help Kurt off of the floor. As he brushed himself off, he turned to Burt, "Dad, these are my friends Nick and Jeff. Nick, Jeff, this is my dad."

Jeff extended his hand to Burt, "Nice to meet you Mr. Hummel." Burt hesitantly shook his hand and Kurt saw the color drain from his father's face as he took in Jeff's long, blonde tail whipping eagerly behind him.

"Alright! I think I can handle things from here!" he led Burt back to the elevator, praying his father didn't have a heart attack, "I'll be downstairs in a second." As the elevator doors closed, Kurt dug his key out of his pocket and turned to face his luggage to see it already piled in Nick and Jeff's arms. Jeff's tail flicked towards Kurt's hand and snatched the key away from him. The pair turned and ran down the hall, giggling as they went.

Kurt made an exasperated noise and began to run after them down the hall before deciding there was no point in fighting them; he wouldn't win. "Be _careful! _And don't you dare touch anything or so help me…!" he called after them to no avail as the door to his room slammed shut before he could even finish. He sighed as he turned to press the button to signal the elevator.

He didn't have to wait long before the doors slid open and he was met with a figure that sent a chill running down his spine.

"Fancy seein' you here." Braeden leaned against the railing at the back of the elevator and gestured for Kurt to enter. He did so tentatively, staring at the ground as he did. "_Shit! Shit! Shit! What the hell am I supposed to do now_" Kurt's mind raced in panic for a few seconds before he decided that he needed to call Blaine. Now.

His hand reached for the phone in his pocket, but stilled as his panic was replaced by the same warmth that he had felt in the library several weeks ago. "What floor?" Braeden smiled as he saw Kurt's hand limply slide out of his pocket in defeat.

"Um…lobby." Braeden chuckled to himself as he leaned over and pressed the button with the '1' imprinted on it.

"How've ya been? I haven't seen ya 'round campus too much? It's a shame…" Braeden's eyes raked over Kurt's body in a way that Kurt knew in the back of his mind should have made him incredibly uncomfortable. His instincts told him to run, but instead the warmth that filled his body increased until he almost felt numb. He simply nodded at Braeden and slumped against the wall.

"So, I hear yar with Anderson here of late. Not sure how I feel 'bout that, but I guess it's me own fault fer not makin' a move sooner." Braeden leaned closer to Kurt as he said this and ran the back of his hand across the cut on Kurt's cheek. Kurt looked up to Braeden's face and, for the first time, noticed a long scar that ran down his left cheek that made his smile appear even more crooked. "I sure hope he's not the one who did this ter ya…" Braeden's hand turned to cup Kurt's face as he moved in closer.

"_Ding_" The elevator doors glided open. "This is me." Braeden leaned back reluctantly, "See ya 'round." He winked at Kurt before slinking out of the elevator.

Kurt remained frozen until the doors slid shut. The moment they did he collapsed to the floor as his entire body was racked with sobs. He curled his arms around himself as he shook, willing away the feelings of invasion that still lingered in his subconscious. "_Why does this keep happening to me?"_ When the elevator bell announced his arrival to the lobby, Kurt quickly stood and brushed himself off, being sure to wipe his eyes. He took a deep, calming breath to regain his bearings before he stepped off the elevator and searched for his father to tell him goodbye.

* * *

><p>At dinner, Kurt had explained his "incident" with a door at the Lima Bean to everyone, Blaine backing his story and making it sound almost believable. He had been getting quite a few odd looks all over campus that afternoon and he and Blaine had decided it was best if they stuck to a simple, non-dramatic story as to quell any rumors that might pop up. After they finished eating, Blaine invited everyone back to his room to watch a movie and hang out. Kurt had said that his room was out of the question as he had returned to it after sending Burt off that afternoon to find Jeff and Nick rearranging his things. They were now officially banned from ever stepping foot inside of it again.<p>

Wes and David sat in desk chairs while Nick and Jeff plopped down on the floor with pillows and a large bowl of popcorn. Blaine and Kurt curled up together on the bed after Blaine put in some movie Kurt had never heard of. It starred Joseph Gordon-Levitt, so Kurt decided it couldn't be all that bad and had agreed to it along with the others. They'd made it about 15 minutes into the film, and Kurt was already engrossed—fascinated by the flow of the dialogue and the strange dialect the characters used. Blaine leaned over to Kurt and pulled him closer so he could lean back on his chest. He absently ran his hand up down his arm and Kurt nuzzled into him, relaxing completely for the first time in several days.

About 45 minutes in to the movie, Blaine leaned down and whispered in Kurt's ear, "Are you alright? You were acting a bit strange earlier" Kurt stiffened slightly at the question as thoughts of his encounter with Braeden ran through his mind. He quickly suppressed the images, praying Blaine had been keeping his promise and had stayed out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine." He smiled weakly at Blaine, "Just a little stressed, that's all." Blaine's lips pursed together and he nodded before turning back to the movie. Kurt could tell that he didn't entirely believe him, but all he could do was hope that he wouldn't dig deeper into his thoughts for any answers. He hoped Blaine would trust him, even though at this point, he really shouldn't trust Kurt at all.

* * *

><p>The next day went by as per usual. Nick and Jeff had entertained them all with shenanigans at breakfast, lighting a center piece of one of the tables on fire. Blaine—with help from Wes— put out the fire before any teachers took notice, scolding the boys and grumbling about how they were going to get him stripped of his title someday.<p>

"Oh, I think Kurtis will be the only one stripping you!" Jeff retorted and he and Nick erupted in laughter. Kurt's face glowed red hot as he threw a biscuit at Jeff's head while a blushing Blaine burst into a fit of coughing.

Classes that day were fairly dull as most of his teachers were beginning their end of semester exam reviews. Kurt somehow managed to get out of his first few classes with only a few reading assignments for homework.

Then, at lunch, Aimee bounced over to their table and sat next to Kurt, throwing her arms around his neck and embracing him tightly. She pulled back and her eyes looked glassy with tears. Before Kurt could ask her what was wrong she leaned back in and whispered lightly in his ear, "I know."

Kurt choked on his sandwich and looked over to Blaine, glaring at him. "Don't blame him," she took his hand and gave it a light squeeze, "He was so shook up when he came home that night, I really didn't give him much of a choice." Kurt rolled his eyes at her and laughed as he pictured tiny little Aimee bullying information out of her brother. "Just so you know, if you ever need anything—anything _at all_—I'm here for you." Aimee gave him a friendly smile before pulling him into another hug and bouncing off across the dining hall to the table her friends were sitting at. It was at that moment that Kurt decided his friends needed an explanation; a _real_ one. They deserved to know the truth about his past, no matter how hard it would be for him to re-live it.

* * *

><p>"I thought we weren't allowed in here?" Jeff asked as he picked up a very expensive bottle of hair product off of Kurt's dresser and turned it over in his hand a few times.<p>

"Yep, pretty sure you banned us yesterday." Nick threw open Kurt's closet doors and promptly began digging through it.

Kurt raced over to Jeff and snatched the bottle out of his hands before slamming the closet doors shut in Nick's face. "I did. And that ban will resume immediately after this meeting. I have something important I need to tell all of you."

Kurt looked around his room as his eyes met seven other pairs of eyes staring back at him intently. Aimee, Grant, and Wes were piled on to his bed while David was sitting in a chair at the desk and Blaine was leaning against the door. Kurt held his gaze longer than anyone's, as if to tell him what he was about to do.

Nick plopped down on the floor next to David's chair and Jeff joined the others on the bed, "Well, get on with it."

Kurt chewed his bottom lip before he began, "There's a reason I transferred to Dalton…"

"We know." Nick stared at him blankly, "All of us have our reasons. The whole '_School for Gifted Youngsters_' part kind of gives that away."

"Well, my reasons are a little more…_extreme_ than most." He paused, "I…I've never told anyone this before…" He looked around at everyone and was met with silence. He decided it was too late to back out now, even though the memories of what had happened to him always came back with a strong wave of nausea.

"Back at my old school, every day was hell for me. I was bullied constantly. Being…gay, and all, it was just worse than usual. I was picked on for years before anyone knew I had powers. In fact, the first time I ever shifted—ever turned invisible—was in my cafeteria in front of a large crowd of students who were jeering at me as I picked myself and my lunch tray up off of the floor."

Aimee gasped and everyone else shifted uncomfortably in their seats. "After that, it only got worse. Being a freak on top of everything else just turned everyone against me. I didn't have any friends. Even the kids in my choir weren't too fond of me. Then…" Kurt stopped short and looked up at Blaine for reassurance. He met his warm, hazel eyes and Blaine nodded at him to go on. Kurt took a deep, stuttering breath before he continued, "Then there was Karofsky."

"Dave Karofsky was your typical bullying jock. Always making a scene when he would pick on me, always sure to get everyone's attention as he made his buddies laugh while he would taunt me and throw slushies in my face. I didn't think anything of it other than that he was just an ass until…well, until he kissed me." Kurt stared at the ground. You could hear a pin drop in the silence that filled the dorm.

"One day after school, I got fed up with him and I followed him into the boys' locker room to give him a piece of my mind. Finally tell him off for treating me like shit for so damn long. I started in on him and he cut me off, yelling about how I didn't understand. I screamed back at him and he cut me off again, this time by grabbing me and kissing me roughly."

"After that, the death threats came. He told me that if I ever told anyone what he…_was_, he would kill me. This, of course, freaked me out. I panicked and told my dad, leaving out the bit about our encounter in the locker room. He went to the school and they called in Karofsky's dad and we had to have a big meeting with them and the principal. After going through all of that crap, I decided I just didn't feel safe at McKinley anymore. So, now I'm _here_."

Kurt bit his lip and looked up to see six pairs of eyes glued to him, mouths gaping open. The seventh pair of eyes was buried in a set of hands. Aimee, realizing he had stopped, looked up at Kurt and he saw the steady stream of tears rolling down her cheeks. It was then that Kurt realized that he too was crying. Blaine walked over to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him in a strong embrace as Kurt sobbed. He struggled for a few minutes to pull himself together as he sobbed into his boyfriend's shoulder before he continued, "That's not everything. I didn't walk into a door last week." Aimee let out a strangled sob—knowing the rest of this story— and Jeff cautiously put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly. Aimee took this as an invitation and threw herself into his arms, much to his dismay.

"Last week—on Thanksgiving, actually— I went for a walk after dinner while I talked on the phone with Blaine. I was a few blocks from my house when I saw him walking towards me. Luckily, Blaine recognized the panic in my voice and came looking for me." At this, Blaine leaned over and planted a kiss on top of Kurt's head. "He walked over to me, trying to start something. I snapped at him and told him to leave me alone and he decided I was being…_insolent_. He shoved me and I shoved him back, then he punched me. And then he punched me again. He was about to go in for a third and I finally took control back of my body and I grabbed his fist to stop him. My…my hand caught fire suddenly and I ended up burning him really bad." Aimee's breath hitched in her throat and she froze; this was the first she'd heard about Kurt having her other power.

"When I realized what I could do, I gathered up all of my energy and threw a ball of fire at him—except this time it bounced back. He had a force field. See, after all that time, turns out he was a freak too. In fact, he was _exactly_ like me. This was, of course, when it dawned on me how my power actually works."

"The shield in my head, it isn't just in my head. I got it from _him_. I can absorb powers through contact, but not just any contact. I figured that out a few weeks ago when I didn't start shooting water from my fingertips and sprouting a tail. See, the contact has to have a strong emotion behind it for my power to be triggered; a strong emotion that I'm unfamiliar with. When Karofsky kissed me, I was more terrified and shocked than I had ever been in my entire life. That's what allowed me to absorb his shield. Which then came to my advantage when I used it against him that night when he started fighting back again. I guess seeing me use his power freaked him out because he ran away shortly after that. Then Blaine showed up and took me to get cleaned up."

"I feel like you guys deserved an explanation. You're all my friends and I felt awful lying to you about what happened. I've never really had many friends, and I want to be sure that I don't do anything to screw this up."

The room fell quiet again as Kurt stared at the ground, waiting for someone to break the silence. Nick and Jeff shared a silent exchange before shouting in unison, "Group hug!"

They bounced up and tackled Kurt as everyone else got up to join them. Aimee pushed her way through the boys and wrapped her arms tightly around Kurt, still crying. "So, you guys don't hate me for lying to you?"

Nick and Jeff let out a hoot of laughter "How could we hate you Kurtis?"

"Everyone's got a few skeletons in their closet."

"Even Nicky and I!"

"His are worse though." Jeff jabbed Nick in the side with his elbow.

Blaine walked over to the door and opened it, "All right, everyone out. Kurt needs his sleep. We have school in the morning and might I remind you that curfew is in 10 minutes."

"Mr. Perfect Prefect." Nick mumbled as Blaine pushed him and Jeff out the door, followed by everyone else.

After they left Blaine turned to Kurt and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry. No one deserves to go through that."

"S'okay, really." Kurt sniffled. "At least I got you out of all of this." He nuzzled his face into Blaine's neck and they both giggled. They stood like that for a few minutes before Blaine kissed him goodnight and went over to his room. Kurt sat back on his bed and let out a sigh of relief, glad to finally get everything off of his chest.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kurt walked leisurely back to his dorm after class, enjoying the brisk air and the bright sunlight streaming across the courtyard. He was watching a small yellow bird that was perched on a branch sing cheerfully when he noticed the groups of boys in blazers beginning to close in on him. Out of the crowd, Blaine and Aimee stepped forward.<p>

"Um, care to tell me what's going on?" Kurt asked.

"We're singing to you Kurtis!" Jeff and Nick answered from behind him, causing him to jump. They pulled him down into the chair they carried up before joining the rest of the Warblers.

Blaine stepped forward, "We—well, it was mostly Aimee's idea—" she grinned and shoved him, "_We_ wanted to show you that we're _all_ here for you. You do have friends here, Kurt, and we wanted to show you that we've got your back; no matter what."

The boys around him started vocalizing as Blaine bent down to take Kurt's hand.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired that you can't sleep _

_Stuck in reverse._

Blaine stood up and moved away as Aimee stepped forward now and took Kurt's hands in hers as she sang.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

Now the brother and sister sang together as the boys around them swayed and sang their parts along with them.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you._

The boys surrounding Kurt shifted as Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David stepped forward to meet him in the center of the circle.

David: _And high up above or down below_

Nick: _When you're too in love to let it go_

Jeff:_ But if you never try you'll never know_

Wes: _Just what you're worth_

The boys encircled Kurt as they sang the chorus.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Nick and Jeff pulled Kurt from where he was sitting as the beat picked up and the volume of the voices around him increased. Kurt was spinning and laughing and crying as he was passed from familiar face to familiar face in the crowd. Friend after friend hugged him and gave him reassuring pats on the back. Kurt finally made it to Aimee and she squeezed him tight around the waist.

_Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I_

Aimee spun Kurt round and round before dropping him back in his original spot in the chair as she sang to him.

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I _

Now the crowd separated and Kurt was met with Blaine, who took a step towards him before going down on one knee and taking Kurt's hands in his as he sang the final lines of the song.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

The crowd that had built in the courtyard now erupted in a chorus of cheers as the boys around Kurt took a bow. Kurt, overcome with emotion, leapt out of the chair and grabbed Blaine around the neck in a tight hold. Blaine embraced him for a moment before leaning back and brushing the tears off of Kurt's cheeks and smiling at him, "You are home, Kurt."

Kurt leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together gently as he grinned, "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Song: "Fix You" by Coldplay<strong>

**Sooo...what do you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so this chapter is kind of short. And really dark. Like, I don't think I can smile after writing that. Yeah, so please don't hate me? I promise I know what I'm doing (despite being completely mental).**

**Reviews make the world grow round (and keep me slightly more sane). **

* * *

><p>It was pitch black as he ran through the woods, his pulse pounding in his chest like a drum. He could hear the crunch of twigs and leaves as the heavy footsteps grew closer and closer. His body slowly began to give out until he finally collapsed onto the damp leaves and moss, panting and trying to scramble back to his feet. He turned around to see the dark figure that had been chasing him looming over his body, its crooked smile gleaming in the moonlight that was streaming in through the trees. His body twitched in panic as his he felt his nerves begin to warm over. He regained his breath and sunk deeper into the soft ground as the figure drew closer to him. He could see the whites of his eyes glittering in the moonlight as his hands reached out to grab him…<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt sat up in his bed with a jolt as he awoke. He let out a sigh of relief as he realized it was only a dream. After he regained his composure, he was able to finally take in the rumpled state of his bed and the cool sweat that drenched his body. He looked down at his hands to find that they were still shaking. "<em>It seemed so real."<em>

Kurt rolled over in his bed to look at his alarm clock, which read the time as 4:17 am. He groaned and blearily climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower, deciding there was no way he was going to fall back asleep after _that_.

* * *

><p>At breakfast, Kurt ate in silence as Nick and Jeff entertained the table. The table burst into laughter and Kurt forced a smile as he pushed the eggs back and forth on his plate, finding that he didn't have an appetite. Blaine frowned as he watched him, noting the difference in his boyfriend's demeanor.<p>

Blaine leaned across the table to take Kurt's hand, "Are you alright, angel?"

Kurt blushed and looked away as he nodded gently, hoping Blaine would change the subject and take his mind off of the dream that was still plaguing his thoughts.

Blaine's jaw dropped slightly as he reached up and took a lock of Kurt's hair in his fingers. "Did you dye your hair?" He stopped short as Kurt's eyes widened and a hand flew up to grasp his hair, "Oh…are you sure you're alright?"

Kurt chewed his lip for a moment before nodding again, "I'll be fine. Just…stressed, that's all." Kurt smiled weakly at Blaine, "What color is it this time?" he shuddered.

Blaine laughed, "Still brown, just a little bit darker than normal. I don't think too many people will notice it."

"Just you?" Kurt grinned.

Blaine smiled back "Just me."

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Kurt found himself constantly peeking over his shoulder when he was alone. The dreams had only gotten worse, but it was still the same scene that replayed in his head every night. When he woke up from a particularly vivid dream early Friday morning, he felt his stomach twist and lurch as he ran to the bathroom to be sick.<p>

After he flushed the toilet and cleaned himself up, there was a light knock on the door leading to Blaine's room, "You okay in there, angel?"

"Yeah," Kurt croaked. He reached for his tooth brush and the door knob simultaneously, "What time is it?" He squeezed tooth paste on to it and began to brush his teeth vigorously.

Blaine frowned as he took in Kurt's appearance when the door swung open. He had noticed a change in him over the past few days and it was really starting to worry him. He kept trying to get Kurt to talk about it—to see if there was anything he could do to help—but every time he brought it up, Kurt would immediately close off; putting up a wall in between them. "It's nearly 6:00."

Kurt let out a groan as he gargled his mouthwash and then spit, "Well, there's no point in going back to bed." He slowly slid down the counter to sit on the floor, "Why do you keep calling me angel." He looked up at Blaine, puzzled.

Blaine laughed, "Well, you are my angel. I feel like I'm blessed to have found someone who's so perfect. It's like you fell straight from heaven just for me—and at a time when I really needed you, at that." The intensity and love that bore down on Kurt from his gaze caused him to blush. Blaine chuckled at himself, his cheeks tinting pink, "Sorry, I promise that sounded a lot less cheesy in my head."

Kurt smiled up at him and pushed himself up off of the floor, "I'm the one who's blessed, you know?"

Blaine's eyebrows quirked, "And how is that exactly?"

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck as he inched closer to him, "Because my life was shit before I met you, and now it's the best it's ever been." He leaned in to capture Blaine's lips with his own briefly before pulling back, "By _far_."

* * *

><p>Friday night after dinner, Kurt had walked to the library by himself, assuring Blaine that he was 'fine' and just needed to do some extra research on his English project over Romanticism. Around 10:25, Kurt's eyes were tired and he thought if he read another random fact about Jane Austen's life he might gag, so he started packing his things.<p>

As he slid his books into his bag one slipped from his hand and landed on the ground, the clatter echoing through the library. There was a sharp intake of breath from one of the aisles surrounding the seating area where Kurt was. He froze as his pulse began to hammer in his ears. He looked in the direction that he heard the noise come from and saw a figure move in the shadows. He stopped breathing.

Braeden stepped out of the aisle and into the light— that crooked smile plastered on his face. "_Run_!" Kurt willed his limbs to move, struggling against the feeling radiating off of Braeden that was creeping closer and closer to him.

Kurt scrambled down the stairs to the first floor of the library, slipping slightly on the floor that was still slick with rain that had been trailed in by students earlier that night. He glanced over his shoulder to see Braeden following right behind him. He crashed through the doors of the library and stumbled onto the wet grass at the end of the sidewalk. He searched desperately for someone, but there wasn't a soul in sight. He suddenly remembered that tonight was the night that they were having a social mixer on the first three floors of Dorm 3. He silently cursed himself for not being more careful.

Kurt picked up his feet as he began to run again, he looked over his shoulder and didn't see Braeden this time, but he wasn't going to take any chances. He backtracked slightly and pushed through the gate behind the library that led to the woods that surrounded the campus. Kurt kept running for his life, despite not having any idea where he was going.

He had made it about 100 feet into the forest when he heard the creak of the gate and the crunch of a second pair of feet on the leaves just behind him. He picked up his pace, not daring to look back again.

Kurt ran harder than he had ever run before, willing his feet to carry him further, even when he felt his legs wobble like they were going to give out. He could still hear Braeden's footsteps behind him and he began to panic and lose hope. He looked to his left and saw a clearing just past a thicket. Without second guessing it, Kurt dodged left into the brush, catching several branches to the face as he did. He winced at the sting but kept moving, praying that he could lose his pursuer in the darkness and overgrowth of the woods.

Kurt made it to the clearing and his body slowly began to give out. He collapsed onto the damp leaves and moss, panting and trying to scramble back to his feet. He turned around to see the dark figure of Braeden moving closer to him in the moonlight. Kurt's body twitched in panic as he felt his nerves begin to warm over. He regained his breath and sunk deeper into the soft ground as Braeden began to step closer to him. When he was within inches of Kurt, he reached his hand out to him and stroked his cheek.

"_I can't give up this easily…" _Kurt panicked and did the only thing he knew how to do; he fought back. He dug deep inside himself, searching for something—anything— to save him from this. He dug and dug until he found it and pushed it outward—and nothing happened.

Kurt was still frozen as Braeden's powers consumed him and began to control his free will entirely. "_But I'm still panicking. How am I still panicking?" _It suddenly occurred to Kurt that the shield _was_ working, but only on his mind. It had been too late for it to reach the rest of his body.

So now he was trapped inside of his own body. He looked up to see Braeden hovering over his limp figure with hooded eyes.

"Now yar mine." Braeden attacked Kurt's lips hungrily. Kurt willed himself not to respond, but he did. His body leaned into the coolness of Braeden's as he kissed him back fervently. "_No! No! This cannot be happening_!"

A tear silently rolled down Kurt's cheek as Braeden pulled back from the kiss and flashed him a smile. Braeden stood up, dragging Kurt with him as they headed back in the direction of the campus.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah, reviews? <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

I'M BAA-AACCCKKK! :D I know, I know! It's been way to damn long! But I have a decent excuse: college. That shit is stressful and time consuming. I'm so, so sorry for taking so long, but I just couldn't find the time to sit down and write. BUT, I'm on break now until the middle of January and I promise plenty of updates until then. My Christmas gift to you... :)

* * *

><p>The lobby of Dorm 2 was completely vacant—not a single living soul in sight. Kurt began to feel completely hopeless and lost as he willingly stepped on to the elevator with Braeden. He wished he could just abandon his body somehow and leave the empty shell behind, because—in all honesty—it really wasn't him anymore.<p>

"You 'ave no idea how long I've been waitin fer someone like you ter come along." Braeden turned and ran his free hand over Kurt's cheek and through his hair. He moved his hand down to Kurt's hip and pushed him against the wall, pinning him there as he kissed him. Kurt's screams ripped through his brain as he desperately wished for someone to hear his pain.

The light at the top of the elevator lit up over the '6' and Braeden stepped away from Kurt, yanking his hand and towing him out of the elevator and down the hall. They stopped midway down the hall and Braeden turned and faced a door, fishing a key out of his pocket as he did. He unlocked the door and pushed it open to reveal a dimly lit room. Clothes were strewn all over the floor and the bed was unmade and was currently occupied by Brenna. When she saw her brother, she hopped up to greet him, "And what do we have here?"

She walked over to where Kurt and Braeden were standing and looked Kurt up and down. She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Mine." Braeden's voice rang out in the silence of the room.

"Sheesh, I ne'er get ter have any fun anymore." Brenna pouted her bottom lip out at her brother as she flopped back down on the bed.

"I let ya have some fun with Anderson."

"Not that much though. Ya wanted him all to yarself. _Greedy_." She clucked her tongue.

"_They've got Blaine too!"_ Kurt felt his insides churn as his concern shifted completely to his boyfriend's safety rather than his own.

"I've told you before, we needed him because of who he was; nothing more. _Don't_ bring it up again." Braeden's voice dripped with venom as he glared down at his sister.

"_So that's what happened…" _Kurt thought it was wrong to hate Blaine for not telling him sooner, but he couldn't help but think he could have completely avoided this situation if he had known that this was the twins' game.

"Oi! Don't be pissy! It's not me fault ya wanted to shag a prefect and didn't." Kurt thought that if he could move right now, his eyes would literally be bulging out of his skull. Brenna leaned back on the bed and began to pick at her deep red nail polish as she continued, "So, what are we doin with this one? I don't think I can hurt such a pretty face…" She cocked her head sideways as she admired Kurt again.

"He'll serve his purpose." Braeden said roughly.

Brenna pulled her legs up to kick off her lacey pumps before crossing them, "Is this about you getting revenge? Because if it is I'm so not saving yar arse when ya get in too deep again."

"Out." Braeden relinquished Kurt's hand to point at the door.

"Fine!" Brenna threw up her hands and sighed before leaning down to pick up her shoes. "When ya figure out what we're doin' with him, ring me." She paused on her way out the door to run her hand over Kurt's cheek, "See ya later, babes."

"_Out_." Braeden's booming voice somehow didn't manage to make his sister flinch.

"I'm goin!" She glared daggers at her brother and then winked at Kurt as she stepped out of the room and walked straight across the hall to her dorm.

Braeden shut the door with a bit of a slam before turning back to Kurt, "Now, where were we?"

* * *

><p>It was almost 11:30 and Blaine was beginning to worry about Kurt. He was normally in his room by now and he wasn't returning any of Blaine's calls or replying to his texts. "<em>He probably just fell asleep in the library and no one's found him<em> yet." A sensible person would look there first. But not Blaine. Something deep inside told him that there was something seriously wrong with Kurt right now and he needed to find out what.

Making his decision, Blaine hopped off his bed and threw on his boots and coat, grabbing his cell phone to call Jeff, Nick, Wes, and David and ask them if they'd seen Kurt recently.

"Sorry, man. I was at that social mixer all night" was the general response. Blaine sighed as he realized that there was only one person who was going to be able to help him.

His boots stuck in the deep, slimy mud outside of Dorm 3 and he scraped them on the front mat before entering. He made his way to the sixth floor and rapped lightly on the red door.

Blonde pony-tail answered his knock "State your business."

"I need to see Melanie. It's urgent."

"Password."

"Lemon tart."

"The password has changed. Sorry."

"_Seriously_?"

"Yeah, try again later."

Just as she went to slam the door, Blaine shoved his foot in it and then put all of his weight on the door, causing it to fly open.

Melanie swiveled around in her chair instantly, her bowl of ice cream crashing to the ground.

Before she could speak, Blaine sputtered, "Kurt's gone missing!" Melanie's eyebrows furrowed and she gestured with her hand for Blaine to continue. "He was in the library studying all night, but the library closes at 10:30. He's usually back in his room right after he leaves, but he still hasn't come back yet. And he's not responding to my texts or returning any of my calls. I know it sounds crazy, but I just feel like there's something very wrong. I just don't know what."

Melanie nodded as she swiveled back around in her chair, "I'll see if I can pull up the security camera footage of the library from tonight." She gestured to blonde pony-tail, "Whitney, go get a broom and clean up this broken glass before our guest injures himself."

Whitney nodded and left the room, not without giving Blaine a death glare that promised retaliation.

"Got it!"

Blaine stepped closer to the screen as he and Melanie watched the footage from earlier that night. There were eight different panels and Blaine searched each one for a glimpse of Kurt. "There he is!" Blaine pointed to the shot in the bottom left hand corner of the screen. "Can you zoom in?"

Melanie double clicked on the image and it enlarged the footage. She fast forwarded the video until Kurt got up and moved. She re-wound and hit play. The time on the footage read 22:25; just 5 minutes before the library closed. Blaine stared admiringly at the image of Kurt on the screen. His eyebrows were scrunched in that cute little way they always are when he's frustrated or concentrating really hard on something. Blaine chuckled to himself silently; right now he was probably both. Blaine's daze was broken when Kurt dropped his book suddenly and became very still. His head jerked in the direction of one of the aisles just off screen and he stared there for a long moment, frozen before he suddenly bolted out of his seat. Blaine's heart stopped. The only thing that followed Kurt was the shadow of someone off camera.

"Follow him!"

Melanie immediately began clicking away at her computer, the eight different security camera images reappearing on her screen. They both frantically scanned them, tracing Kurt's movements until he made it out the front doors of the library, slipping as he went. That's when they finally saw the image of his pursuer. All they could manage to catch a glimpse of was a mop of dark hair and a black trench coat.

"Can you pull up any other cameras?"

"Working on it!" Melanie snapped.

Whitney returned with a broom and dust pan and began begrudgingly sweeping up the shards of ceramic bowl scattered around the floor on the other side of Melanie.

Within a minute, the images on the screen were of the campus grounds. Melanie then double clicked on the one outside of the library and cued up the time. Moments later, Kurt appeared on screen, dashing out of the building and towards the edge of the grounds. His hunter appeared immediately after him but stopped briefly on the sidewalk to glance around campus and then stare straight at the camera, his crooked smile glowing in the moonlight. Blaine's stomach twisted in knots as he watched his worst fears unfolding before his eyes.

"Mel, I need to know what room Braeden Duffy is staying in."

* * *

><p>Braeden finally got tired and climbed off top of Kurt. Kurt thought that if he was in complete control of his body right now he would be vomiting. Profusely. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He wanted <em>Blaine<em>.

"Well, c'mon now puppet. I guess it's time we get ya ter bed." Kurt mentally sighed in relief as he thought for the briefest of moments that Braeden was actually going to leave him alone. "Don' worry though. I won't be leavin' ya anytime soon." He flashed a smile at Kurt as he drug him out of bed and to the door.

* * *

><p>Melanie searched through the school's database until she found Braeden's room. She then pulled up security camera footage of the sixth floor of Dorm 2. Blaine's stomach clenched like he was going to be sick when he realized that the Duffy's had been living just four floors above he and Kurt all this time.<p>

They watched as Braeden led a dazed Kurt down the hall and to his room. Minutes passed and Brenna exited the room, leaving the two of them alone. If Blaine had thought his heart had hurt at the sight of Kurt under Braeden's spell, it was positively breaking at the thought of the two of them alone together in his room. He knew what was happening in there. He'd been through it already once himself.

Blaine jumped up and grabbed for his coat. He wasn't going to wait any longer. He _couldn't_.

"Wait."

Blaine huffed angrily at Melanie, "What?"

"We need to make sure that they haven't gone anywhere else. Or that no one else has shown up. You need to know what you're up against going into this thing."

Blaine sighed in indignation and then returned to his spot next to her, shrugging into his coat.

Melanie fast forwarded through the next hour until the door to Braeden's room opened again and he emerged with Kurt in tow. The camera followed the two of them as they got on the elevator and the doors closed. "When was that?" Blaine spat.

Melanie looked up at him, her eyes glazed over in excitement, "Five minutes ago."

* * *

><p>Yet another door slammed outside of his room and Thad kicked his legs over the edge of his bed, marching to his door and swinging it open. When he did so, though, he was met with Kurt and some lanky guy with creepy grey eyes and shaggy black hair. Kurt's head turned slowly in Thad's direction. While his face seemed almost serene, there was a wild look of panic in his eyes that set Thad on edge with fear.<p>

Braeden jumped in between the two of them suddenly, "Get back ter bed with ya!"

Without even realizing it, Thad calmly obeyed and shut the door, walking back to his bed and lying down. He was there for merely seconds before he bolted back upright. There was something very wrong with this picture. He climbed back out of bed and threw on his slippers. He needed to go report this to someone and fast before something horrible and unthinkable happened to Kurt.

* * *

><p>Blaine was out the door before Melanie could say another word. His fingers jabbed at the elevator call button but after a few brief seconds he grew impatient with it and dashed to the stairwell. He looked over the edge at the six flights of stairs and climbed over the railing and jumped. He fell and fell and the rails of passing floors whooshed by him. He managed to stop just before he hit the first floor, hovering slightly above ground. He dropped abruptly the last few inches and then he was off again, running like he'd never ran before out the back doors of the dorm.<p>

The wind whipped violently at his cheeks, burning his eyes, and the early December chill nipped at his fingers but Blaine ignored it all and just kept running. His mind was locked on one thing and one thing only.

As he burst into the lobby he was accosted by Jeff, Nick, Wes, and David. He shoved past all of them, ignoring their questions. He was so focused on finding Kurt that he didn't even care what they had to say—so focused that he ran smack into Thad.

"Oh!" Thad huffed as their bodies collided unexpectedly. Blaine caught him in his arms and kept him from falling down. Thad's eyes widened as they met with Blaine's. "Oh no…Blaine! I'm so sorry! There's something wrong with Kurt! Like, _really_ wrong! I heard something outside my room and…"

"Where is he?" Blaine barked as his grip on Thad's armed tightened.

"I think he went into his room with some strange guy…"

Blaine released his grip on Thad and ran straight for the stairwell again. Jeff and Nick immediately trailed after him and David and Wes exchanged dubious looks before grabbing Thad and following.

Blaine pumped the muscles in his legs to go faster. He willed them to carry him up the stairs and to save Kurt from whatever Braeden had in store for him. Finally he reached the second floor and he tore open the door and flew down the hall to the room directly beside his, 248. He grabbed for the handle but it was no use, the door was locked. He instantly jumped over to his door and fumbled briefly with his key before the lock clicked and he shoved the door open. He barged straight into the bathroom and kicked in the locked door to Kurt's room.

His eyes immediately found Braeden, who was dangling Kurt out of the open window in the corner of the room. The winter chill was now penetrating the warm interior of Kurt's dorm and Blaine let out a shudder.

"I see ya've found us. Well, too bad I guess. Looks like our Kurt here won' get the end that I've promised 'im."

"What are you doing with him?"

"What am I doin with 'im? I believe the question is 'what haven't I done with 'im?'" Braeden tenderly trailed a hand across Kurt's cheek that was covered in thin scratches.

Blaine growled under his breath, "Why? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Cause ya owe me. Ya owe me somethin' fer all the shit ya put me through last year. It wasn't me fault that things didn't go according to plan. Ya didn't 'ave to go an take it out on me, ya snitch. Think of all the times we shared together, Blaine. Ya just had ter go an ruin it with a bitter end like that, didn't ya?"

"I didn't ask to be brain washed by you. It was all your plan, I had no choice when it came to participation."

"Yea, but ya can't tell me ya didn't enjoy yerself." Braeden threw Blaine a wicked smile and another shudder ran through Blaine, this time not from the cold.

"He's got nothing to do with what happened between you and me, Braeden."

"Oh, ya see, but he _does_. While me sister and I were shipped off ter some other school where we warn't exactly treated too nicely—not as nice as the fine accommodations here at Dalton, that is—_you_ were still here and ya were shacking up with this nice little piece of arse. Now, explain ter me how that is fair."

Blaine ignored him, "Just let him go! Now!" His fists clenched and he prepared himself to lunge at Braeden the second Kurt was released.

"Alright then. If ya say so." And with that Braeden released his hold on Kurt and he began to tumble out of the window. Something inside of Kurt changed in that moment and he suddenly felt his shield begin to move outward, forcing away the hold that Braeden had over him. He reached out and grabbed fistfuls of Braeden's shirt and hair and pulled himself back into the room.

Blaine lurched from where he was frozen and entered the struggle, punching Braeden in the gut. Braeden doubled over and Kurt let go of him, steadying himself on the window ledge. Braeden swiftly turned and head butted Blaine before turning back to Kurt. Kurt jumped and began to back away from Braeden only to hit the edge of the window with the back of his thigh. Braeden reached into his pocket and pulled out a sliver of something black and plastic. He clicked a button somewhere on the contraption and a sharp looking blade appeared. Kurt looked over at Blaine and then back at Braeden and the knife. He peered over the edge outside, "_Only two floors up._"He knew what he had to do.

Blaine regained his composure and looked around the room. "NO!" he reached for Kurt but it was too late. He threw himself to the window ledge and looked out to see Kurt's limp body on the hedges just underneath the window.

Blaine let out a cry of anguish and anger. He turned to Braeden who was cackling at his pain. His cackling stopped however when his cheek was met with Blaine's right fist. Blaine knocked Braeden over and the switchblade went clattering to the floor. He climbed atop him and proceeded to pummel Braeden, barely even allowing room for him to retaliate.

Moments later the room was invaded by Jeff and Nick, who were pulling Blaine off of Braeden's now limp body. They were followed by Wes, David and Thad. Thad ran to the open window and looked out over the edge to see Kurt. He let out a whimper.

Jeff and Nick threw Blaine onto the bed as Wes and David scooped Braeden off of the floor.

"You're lucky we don't kill you right here." Jeff grabbed the knife off of the floor and held it to Braeden's throat.

"Yeah!" Nick was standing at his shoulder.

"Enough!" Wes's voice boomed through the room as David snatched the knife from Jeff. "I think this sick fuck has learned his lesson already by the look on his face."

"That and the amount of blood covering it." Jeff added.

Blaine pushed his friends out of the way and got directly in Braeden's face, "You are going to leave Dalton. You are going to leave and _never_ come back. Do you understand? If I _ever_ see your face again, even these guys won't be able to stop me from killing you on the spot." Braeden nodded slowly, his left eye swollen shut and blood pouring from his nose. "GO!"

Braeden scrambled to his feet and out the door before Blaine had to say another word.

The six of them just stood there looking at each other for a few moments, unsure of what to say. Finally Wes broke the silence, "David, trail him out and make sure he leaves the grounds. I'm sure he'll go back to his room to gather his things, but don't allow him too long to pack. Thad, go up to my room and get my medical kit from the top drawer of my desk. Jeff, Nick, go track down Brenna and make sure she's not up to anything either. I'll stay here and clean up this place. Blaine, you go get Kurt and take him to _our_ lounge. I'm sure he'll be fine. He only fell two stories and the bushes softened his landing a little." He paused, "I know this is hard but I promise that I'll make sure he makes it out of this a-okay. And about the lounge, it's time he was taken there anyways. You knew it would happen eventually."

Blaine nodded and set off out the door without any argument. When he reached Kurt outside, he leaned down to listen for the boys breathing and let out a heavy sigh of relief when he heard the slight whisper of air escaping his boyfriend's lips. He felt a hot tear roll down his cheek as he leaned down to gently kiss Kurt's forehead before hoisting his body into his arms and setting off in the direction of the school building.


	12. Chapter 12

__Okay, so here's the last update you're getting for a while... KIDDING! I probably won't update again until this weekend though. I promise it won't be 4 months this time! Enjoy and review! :)

* * *

><p><em>Clink. Clink.<em>

Kurt was trying to ignore the incessant noise that was disturbing his slumber, but finding it very, _very_ difficult. He rolled over and reached for his blanket to snuggle back up, but his hands found nothing but air. _"Something is wrong."_ Kurt felt the ground around his body and his hands met cold, damp concrete. _"Something is __**very**__ wrong." _

Kurt's eyes popped open and he surveyed his surroundings. He appeared to be in a dark basement of some sort that had pipes lining the ceilings. When he sat up, his eyes were met with the light of some sort lounge that was completely separate from the other half of the room. The walls were paneled with oak and a plush green carpet lay on the floor. There was a flat screen TV and a foosball table on one side of the room that was currently occupied by four figures that Kurt couldn't quite make out the identity of. On the other side of the room, there were shelves upon shelves of books and a large, leather sofa pushed up against the wall, which was currently occupied by Blaine and Thad.

"You're up." Blaine smiled as his eyes fell on Kurt; the slightest hint of stress in the way it met his eyes. The four figures at the foosball table now turned to look at him and Kurt saw that it was none other than Jeff, Nick, Wes, and David.

"Hey!"

"There's our champion!" Jeff hollered as he nudged Nick in the side, "I told you he'd make it!"

"How's the head?" Blaine had gotten up from his seat to walk over to where Kurt was sitting on the ground. "You really gave me a scare."

"What? It's fine. What is…" pain seared across the back of Kurt's head _"Ow!"_

"You hit your head pretty hard when you fell." Thad was now by Blaine's side. "It's not every day that one falls two stories you know? You should rest."

"Oh…" Kurt felt extremely dizzy and he set a hand down on the cold, damp concrete around him to steady himself as he wobbled and his head spun.

"Woah! You alright there, angel?" Blaine went down on one knee to help steady Kurt.

"Yeah." Kurt nodded, "Just a little _déjà vu_." A little was an understatement. Thad cocked his head sideways, studying Kurt as the others helped him to his feet and over to the couch.

"So, what happened again?" Kurt looked around at the faces of his friends. The room fell silent.

Blaine's smile tightened as he spoke, "Are you saying you don't remember _anything_?"

Kurt shook his head. "Nope, the last thing I remember is studying in the library and…" Suddenly it hit him; the images of the shadow watching him, the sharpness of the cold winter wind, the feel of the branches scraping his cheeks, the scent of Braeden's cologne…Kurt shivered as he drew a hand up to trace the scratches on his cheek. "Oh…I think I'm going to be sick." He flung himself off of the sofa where he was sitting only to be caught at his elbow by Blaine, who graciously handed him a waste basket.

After Kurt was finished, he slumped back down on the sofa. "Sorry." He hung his head somewhat shamefully.

Blaine smiled sympathetically, "It's fine."

There was something Kurt still couldn't shake, this _odd_ feeling that this had already happened. Finally, it hit him. He took Blaine's hands in his as he spoke, "Do you mind if I had a moment to speak with Thad on my own."

"Sure." Blaine smiled at Kurt and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "We'll be upstairs if you need anything."

"Awww! But we wanted to stay with Kurtis!" Jeff whined.

"Yeah, he's like, our hero now!" Nick's plea sounded at the exact same pitch as Jeff's.

Blaine shook his head and gestured stiffly to the door, "Out."

Jeff and Nick grumbled as they followed Blaine, Wes, and David from the room.

Kurt turned to Thad as soon as they were alone, "I think I have your power…"

"I thought as much." Kurt was taken slightly aback by this. "The first couple of times my visions came true, the déjà vu was almost crippling; light headed, dizzy, nauseous. That's what you just felt isn't it?"

Kurt nodded, "I had this dream _weeks_ ago. But the dreams I had about Braeden chasing me in the woods were reoccurring nightmares that have been plaguing me for the past week. I don't understand why I had them in that order. Any ideas?"

Thad took a seat on the sofa next to Kurt. "None. The dreams are really hard to control; sometimes even impossible. You shouldn't bother trying to control them for a while, not until you get the hang of spotting them and you can handle the nausea a little better. Trying before then will just put you in a confusing world of hurt. Trust me."

Kurt and Thad sat in silence for a moment as Kurt took in everything that Thad had told him and accepted his new ability.

Thad spoke again as Kurt stood, "Can I ask why you have my power?"

Kurt smiled weakly, "Well, apparently I absorb people's abilities when we come in contact if there's some sort of emotion behind it. The only time I can remember us touching is the day I transferred here when we met. I shook your hand, but the only emotion that I felt then really was rejection, and that's something I'm very used to. Believe me."

Thad's eyes twinkled slightly as they met Kurt's, "What if your power is just connected to _your_ emotions?"

Kurt's breathing stilled, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if you absorb someone's abilities when you come in contact and _they_ are the one's feeling the strong emotion?"

"I…I'd never really considered that. Were you…?"

Thad nodded stiffly, "That day when you shook my hand was the first time I'd felt accepted by someone in a long time. The first time since I met Blaine, actually."

Kurt nodded weakly and sat back down on the sofa, "Wow."

"Yep. And sorry about that, by the way. The way I acted had nothing to do with you. I just wasn't used to anyone being that friendly with me and I was taken aback. Takes a while to get used to human contact sometimes." Thad chuckled and Kurt smiled up at him.

"Well, I guess that explains a lot" Kurt paused before he spoke again, "I know this sounds crazy, but I jumped from my window earlier." Thad didn't move a muscle and kept his eyes steadily trained on Kurt's face. "Part of my brain managed to connect everything to my vision—the fact that I fell two stories and everything— and I just knew that I was supposed to jump. And I knew that everything was going to work out okay in the end because you were all here. Guess I was right." Kurt sighed before he stood and brushed himself off. "We should probably go find the others. Where are we exactly?"

"The basement of the choir room. It used to be used for storage, but we found it and decided to turn it into a "secret lounge" for The Warblers. Almost like our secret headquarters I guess." Thad grinned goofily.

"You're a Warbler?"

"Yep. Well, I was the last two years. I had to drop out this year to focus on my academics, but they say 'Once a Warbler, always a Warbler.' I'm thinking about rejoining it next semester though. I miss it. Don't tell any of them though. I don't want to disappoint them if something comes up."

"Ahh." Kurt stood still for a moment, taking in the charming room around him. "Well, I guess it makes sense. Every group of super heroes needs a secret hide out." He beamed at Thad, "C'mon. Everyone's waiting for us."

With that, the two took off for the door. Their absence left the grand, bizarrely located room in empty silence. Slowly, the bright and colorful lights began to flicker out and darkness consumed the space

* * *

><p>You know you wanna press that "Review this Story" button... ;)<p> 


End file.
